


There you'll be

by AshD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, OOC, UST, Мэри Сью, Целый легион ОЖП(не говорите, нецензурная лексика, что я не предупреждала), элементы слэша - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Когда интересы разных людей пересекаются в одной точке, это неизбежно ведёт к конфликту. Четверо девушек сосуществуют в гармонии друг с другом и окружающим их миром, до тех пор, пока в Хогвартсе не начинают происходить странные вещи.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> В этом фанфике есть многое из того, что так ненавидят адекватные люди во всех фэндомах - большое количество ОЖП (я знаю, что они все поголовно Мэри Сью - не надо мне об этом напоминать), их родственные связи с одними канонными персонажами и любовные связи с другими, а также иногда может казаться, что я тупо пересказываю события канона с добавлением незначительных деталей. Насчёт последнего пункта - это не так, многое будет изменено, а детали, которые я собираюсь добавить, не такие уж и незначительные. Иначе зачем вообще мне было начинать писать эту работу?  
> Конец истории продуман давно, и никаких изменений я в него вносить не планирую.  
> Если кто-нибудь заметит здесь орфографическую или пунктуационную ошибку, прошу отметить её через публичную бету - если будет не лень. Исправлю всё, если замечания дельные.
> 
> P.S : Некоторые указанные в шапке привязанности - односторонние.  
> P.P.S : Фанфик получил название на английском не из моего желания выпендриться, а в честь одной из вдохновивших меня песен. Всё равно все перепробованные мной названия на русском как-то не липли к тексту.

Из дневника Эйлин:

«Пятница, 1 сентября, 1989г.  
Нет, я не стану записывать здесь все самые важные события которые произошли в моей жизни в прошлом году — и это вовсе не потому, что рассказывать нечего, а потому, что мне не терпится описать сегодняшнюю церемонию Распределения, которую все запомнят надолго, ибо малолетки в этом году какие-то ебанутые.  
Итак, пожалуй начну с самого начала.  
После того, как Дамблдор закончил свою ежегодную речь, в Большой Зал вошли первокурсники. (В этом году их было на удивление много — около семидесяти, если я правильно расслышала.) Те из них, которые выросли у магглов (а таких большинство), выглядели жутко напуганными. Интересно, как они представляли себе церемонию Распределения до того, как увидели, как она происходит на самом деле? Вряд ли это представление было слишком красочным — нельзя было не заметить облегчение, охватившее толпу малолеток в тот момент, когда МакГонагалл попросила их подойти по одному и надеть Шляпу.  
Что удивительно, в этом году наибольшее количество студентов поступило на Рейвенкло. Не курс, а сборище ботаников, блин.  
Что ещё удивительнее, среди первокурсников нашлись четыре пары однояйцевых близнецов. Не курс, а армия клонов, блин. Да преподаватели из ума выживут, прежде чем они окончат Хогвартс!  
Можно было подумать, что их разделят между факультетами равномерно, но нет. Мальчишки Уизли отправились в Гриффиндор, и сюда же распределили одну из девчонок Дэвис. Сестра же её поступила в Рейвенкло, как и братья Смит.  
Но лично моё внимание привлекли две светловолосые девочки из семьи Малфой, которых распределили на Слизерин. Ремус говорил, что их отец, Люциус Малфой — бывший Пожиратель Смерти, напыщенный индюк, льстец, расист и просто мерзавец. А ещё он не рекомендовал мне связываться с его детьми.  
И именно поэтому я чуть ли не весь вечер не отводила взгляда от его дочерей.  
Их отличают всего две вещи:  
1) У одной из них шикарные длинные косы, а другая стрижена под мальчика.  
2) Очевидно, характер. На вердикт Шляпы, коротко стриженная девочка (которую по иронии судьбы назвали Серенити) громко выругалась (- Вот же ликантропов узел!) и сплюнула на пол. Таким образом, был побит новый рекорд — студент не успел ещё впервые сесть за стол своего факультета, а уже лишился двадцати баллов и получил отработку. И у кого, вы спросите? У самой МакГонагалл!  
Сочувствую девчонке, кисуля начнёт читать ей такие нотации, что она проклянет тот день, когда появилась на свет. Снейп хотя бы молчит, пока провинившиеся чистят котлы.  
Плюс ко всему, её сестра — которая с достоинством приняла распределение на Слизерин, наверняка тоже хотела кое о чём с ней поговорить. Например, о том, что она публично высказала своё «Фи!» факультету, на котором учились все члены их семьи.  
Ну, а я подумала о том, что иногда люди попадают вовсе не на тот факультет, куда они желали бы попасть, даже если он им подходит по всем параметрам. Почему такое случается? Ошибается ли Шляпа в таких случаях или делает это намеренно? Если намеренно, то с какой целью? Дать им стимул развить до максимума те качества, которые особенно ценятся на желаемом факультете, и превзойти в них его студентов?  
Если дела обстоят так, просто представь себе весь разрушительный потенциал несостоявшегося гриффиндорца! О таком и думать страшно.  
Хотя пора бы, ведь судя по всему, Серенити Малфой есть именно несостоявшийся гриффиндорец.»

***

 

Август, 1991г.

«Дорогой Сириус,  
Я даже не знаю, получаешь ли ты мои письма — и получал ли ты их когда-либо вообще, но мысль о том, что они, может быть, являются единственной твоей связью с реальностью доставляет мне ни с чем не сравнимое в своём эгоизме удовольствие. Прости меня за это.  
Я пишу тебе так давно, что уже почти материально ощущаю твоё присутствие рядом с собой. И я никогда не чувствую себя настолько живой, как тогда, когда беру в руки перо и пергамент и начинаю излагать тебе свои глупые и наивные мысли.  
Ремусу меня не понять. Мне больно говорить тебе об этом, но, несмотря на то, что он очень хочет верить в твою невиновность, для него это представляется невозможным. Но он не хочет «лишать меня иллюзий», поэтому отмалчивается.  
Ему тоже больно. Он дорожит тобой так же, как дорожил отцом, и ненавидит себя за это, считая тебя предателем.  
А я верю, верю, верю в то, что ты невиновен! Но я не могу этого доказать!  
Мерлин! Я же опять пишу всё то же самое, уже который год, с тех самых пор, как научилась держать перо в руках. Прости.  
Ремус опять потерял работу. Чёртова Амбридж совсем ополчилась на оборотней, назвала их свирепыми и злыми, опасными для общества тварями. Озвереешь тут, когда на тебя так набрасывается представитель власти! Ты как никто другой это понимаешь.  
Теперь ему снова нечем нас прокормить. Он сердится на Дамблдора за то, что тот оставил меня с ним. Говорит, что у тёти Петуньи мне жилось бы лучше.  
Дамблдор согласен с этим, но он сказал, что меня нельзя было отправлять туда. Он считает, что Гарри не должен узнать о волшебном мире до тех пор, пока он сам не получит письмо из Хогвартса, и поэтому меня тоже лучше держать от него подальше. Уж не знаю, почему для него это так принципиально важно. Я до сих пор не вижу в этом логики, но наверное, в конечном счёте он окажется прав — это же Дамблдор! Я имею в виду, все его планы в конце-концов срабатывают на ура, какими бы убогими они не казались изначально.  
Гарри как раз в этом году поступает в Хогвартс. Не терпится взглянуть на него. Я слышала, он ужасно похож на отца, только глаза у него, как у мамы. Той же формы, что и у меня, но зелёные. Помнишь ли ты наши глаза, Сириус? Те самые, которые с таким интересом смотрели на тебя, когда ты в шутливой манере пересказывал сказки барда Биддля? Те самые, что так виновато смотрели на разгромленный сарай? Не забыл ли ты их за эти долгие десять лет заточения?  
Твои я прекрасно помню. Такие серые, они до сих пор преследуют меня в самых сладких из сновидений.  
Всё бы отдала, чтобы снова тебя увидеть.  
Но я отвлеклась.  
Я слышала, как Хагрид говорил Ремусу о том, что Гарри так и не открыл своё письмо, несмотря на то, что МакГоннагалл послала множество. Он добавил, что она уже начинает беситься. Надеюсь, я никогда не увижу её в таком состоянии.  
Хагрид отправился за ним лично.  
Итак, игра началась.  
Мне запрещено даже подходить к Гарри. Дамблдор сказал, что, узнав о том, где я живу, он может захотеть ко мне присоединиться, а ему нельзя покидать дом тёти, так как волшебная защита действует только до тех пор, пока он там живёт.  
Я не знаю, что и думать об этом.  
Когда он ушёл, я показала ему средний палец, как делают маггловские мальчишки, когда чем-то недовольны. Видел бы ты лицо Ремуса!  
Надеюсь, сам Дамблдор этого не увидел.

Целую,  
Эйлин»


	2. Шаги в темноте

— Малфой, Драко!  
— СЛИЗЕРИН! — крикнула Шляпа, и одиннадцатилетний светловолосый мальчик с довольным видом направился к столу своего факультета, заняв место Арахны Смайт — полукровки, которая на протяжении всех семи лет обучения строила из себя главного врага магглорожденных.  
Четверокурсник хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Мои поздравления, юноша.  
Прюденс и Серенити — сёстры мальчика, переглянулись и дружно закатили глаза. «И чтобы ещё хоть раз ты обвинила меня в помпезности!» — подумала Прю, смотря на близняшку.  
— Да, Драко, принимай поздравления, — елейным тоном вмешалась Серенити — Я, кстати, тоже поздравляю тебя с тем, что ты оказался достаточно удачлив, чтобы не активизировать ту тысячную долю процента, которая допускала вероятность твоего попадания на другой факультет.  
Сказала она это так быстро, что никто ничего и не понял. Четверокурсник пожал плечами и отвернулся, а Драко хватило мудрости не отвечать на эту ремарку. Прю же сконцентрировала своё внимание на Распределении. Разумеется, ничего интересного в этой церемонии она не увидела.  
…до того момента, когда профессор МакГонагалл вызвала Гарри Поттера.  
Услышав громкое «Поттер, Гарри!», студенты, сидящие за столами, замолчали. Таким образом, в зале настала гробовая тишина. Впрочем, продлилась она до тех пор, пока не послышался шёпот «Я не ослышался? Она сказала «Поттер»?»  
Худой, достаточно высокий для своего возраста мальчик выделялся из толпы огромными круглыми очками и растрёпанными чёрными волосами. Прюденс заметила, как её брат смотрит на него с неодобрением. Ну конечно, его ведь приводил в ужас один вид людей, которые не ухаживают за своими волосами.  
— Сдаётся мне, они вряд ли поладят, — прошептала Серенити, явно осенённая этой же мыслью.  
Гарри Поттер подошёл к стулу, сел на него, и в тот же миг профессор надела ему на голову Распределяющую Шляпу.  
Прошла минута.  
Две минуты.  
Три.  
(— И что это она с ним так возится?! — вознегодовал кто-то из хаффлпаффцев.)  
И наконец…  
— ГРИФФИНДОР! — завопила Шляпа.  
Стол Гриффидора взорвался хором голосов. Прюденс могла поклясться, что услышала близнецов Уизли, орущих «С НАМИ ПОТТЕР! С НАМИ ПОТТЕР!». Она мило улыбнулась, заметив, как Перси Уизли восторженно пожимает руку Гарри.  
—… а Скотта ты едва на смех не подняла за помпезность, — заметила её сестра.  
Прю откашлялась и отвела взгляд.  
— Уизли — Староста, — сказала она, стараясь как можно лучше скрыть обожание в своём голосе.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто этот факт даёт ему право вести себя как надутый индюк.  
— Ну, это какой-никакой, но повод гордиться собой. Получение значка Старосты — первое серьёзное достижение, которое может получить волшебник, это — первый шаг к тому, чтобы построить себе успешную карьеру. Конечно, вне школы статус этот ровным счётом ничего не значит, но зато студент может хранить свои значки, как напоминание о том, что он тоже способен чего-то добиться. Сам, без чьей-либо помощи. Значок — это скорее символ, чем…  
Но Прю не договорила, так как сестра прервала её.  
— Можешь не продолжать, у меня от твоих восторженных тирад иногда голова ноет так, что я начинаю завидовать привидению факультета Гриффиндор.  
Потом Серенити указала головой куда-то в сторону стола гриффиндорцев. Там Перси любовно полировал свой значок.  
— Символ, говоришь?! — спросила она — Да для него он почти тотем! …. впрочем, я уверена, что ты поведешь себя так же, когда получишь свой. И тогда я попрошу отца освободить для меня отдельную комнату.

***

 

Слова, произнесённые Дамблдором перед банкетом, заставили Драко сильно усомниться в душевном здравии директора.  
— На самом деле он далеко не такой сумасшедший, каким хочет казаться, — прокомментировала Прюденс.  
— … хоть в это и довольно сложно поверить, — вмешался Скотт.  
Драко фыркнул.  
— Ты не в первый раз пытаешься разубедить меня в моём мнении о директоре, — произнёс он с некоторой долей презрения в голосе.  
— Для твоего же блага, — ответила Прю, — Опасно недооценивать такого человека, как Альбус Дамблдор. Особенно если собираешься в будущем сделать его своим врагом.  
Серенити резко помрачнела. Судя по взгляду, который она бросила на сестру, им предстоял долгий и неприятный разговор.  
— Слушайте, давайте уже примемся за еду, а то глазом моргнуть не успеем, как директор велит её убрать.  
Все молча последовали этому совету. Однако вскоре аппетит Драко исчез так же быстро, как появился — в какой-то момент Кровавый Барон сел на свободное место рядом с ним. От этого мальчик стал ещё бледнее, чем обычно. Казалось, что его вот-вот вырвет. Но у его реакции была веская причина — мантия Барона была запятнана кровью, и кровь эта вряд ли принадлежала ему самому.  
Прюденс толкнула сестру в бок и указала ей на Драко. Та взглянула на него и громко рассмеялась.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, брат, — не скрывая сарказма, сказала она, — Добрый вечер, Барон.  
Привидение ответило ей еле заметным кивком.  
После того, как все насытились и еда исчезла с тарелок, профессор Дамблдор начал очередную речь, уже осмысленную. На сей раз, к напоминаниям о том, что Запретный Лес не зря стал запретным, и что колдовство в коридорах также строго воспрещалось (можно подумать, это ограничение мешало идиотам из Слизерина и Гриффиндора нападать друг на друга) и к объявлению о начале тренировок по квиддичу (Серенити посмотрела в сторону гриффиндорского стола и ухмыльнулась), было добавлено предупреждение:  
— … И, наконец, я вынужден вас предупредить, что в этом году правый коридор на третьем этаже является запретным для всех, кто не хочет умереть самой страшной смертью.  
В зале настала абсолютная тишина, которую нарушил голос Серенити:  
— Кажется, он переводит туда личные покои профессора Снейпа.

***

 

Первая неделя в Хогвартсе выдалась на редкость неудачно. Студенты третьего курса успели горько пожалеть о том, что в прошлом году выбрали для изучения некоторые предметы, которые оказались настолько бессмысленными и бесполезными, что от них приходилось отказываться. Прюденс, например, отказалась от Прорицаний, после того, как преподающая их старая карга «предвидела» преждевременную кончину её сестры. Саму Ренни, как ни странно, сие предсказание совсем не смутило, а даже наоборот, заинтриговало. На её вопрос о том, падёт ли она смертью героя, «профессор» Трелони замогильным голосом ответила, что «пред ликом смерти и храбрец, и трус, равны». Не выдержав высокой концентрации бреда в воздухе, Прю, как и все рейвенкловцы, которым на втором курсе хватило наивности выбрать Прорицания, немедленно покинула класс, мысленно спрашивая себя, какого Мордреда Дамблдор держит в школе эту шарлатанку.  
Её настроение добило то, что в классе Маггловедения она оказалась единственным слизеринцем, и всеобщее внимание было обращено на неё. Оказывается, на её факультете было распространено ошибочное мнение, что этот предмет никуда не годится. Но ведь волшебный мир существовал внутри маггловского, и рано или поздно колдунам и ведьмам приходилось взаимодействовать с магглами. Чтобы не выдать себя, они были просто обязаны уметь раствориться в толпе. И вот именно поэтому любой волшебник должен был обладать хотя бы минимальными знаниями об их повадках и предметах первой необходимости. Собственно, именно так Прю и объяснила перед всем классом причину, по которой она захотела изучить Маггловедение. Никому другому объясняться не пришлось. Она уже почти возненавидела за это профессора Бербидж, когда та согласилась с её позицией и похвалила за здравомыслие. Потом, будто бы забыв о ней, профессор начала читать длинную речь о том, как, в отличие от профессора Квиррелла, предпочитавшего изучение истории маггловского мира, она собиралась преподавать «реальные вещи, которые пригодятся вам в жизни, и от изучения которых вы не будете умирать со скуки».  
Про себя Прюденс решила, что учитель, который при своих учениках выражает неодобрение к методам своего предшественника — да ещё в такой форме — настолько мелочен и жалок, что просто недостоин ненависти. Не будь Маггловедение таким важным предметом, она бы от него отказалась ещё на стадии «Мисс, выйдите вперёд и объясните почему именно Вы решили начать изучение данного предмета».  
Остальные учителя, к счастью, были достаточно эмоционально зрелыми для того, чтобы не унижать студентов путём такого неуместного выделения из толпы. Но после Древних Рун голова невыносимо ныла, что уж говорить о дневных уроках Астрономии, во время которых студенты всех курсов, начиная с третьего, изучали самую обыкновенную физику. Серенити — как и многие дети из семей волшебников — очень скоро поняла, почему магглорождённых это слово приводило в ужас. Плюс ко всему, каждый студент — независимо от того, сколько выбрал предметов, к концу недели обнаружил себя плавающим в океане домашней работы.  
В понедельник утром, несмотря на моральное и физическое истощение, Прюденс проснулась, как всегда, в пять часов утра. В отличие от своих брата и сестры, она не любила подолгу нежиться в кровати, предаваясь сладким воспоминаниям о прервавшихся снах. Вместо этого Прю быстро вставала и одевалась, а потом отправлялась в ванную, чтобы вымыть руки перед завтраком. К такому началу дня она приучила себя ещё в раннем детстве, и теперь он стал частью её натуры — что, разумеется, очень пригодится ей во взрослой жизни, когда появится необходимость каждое утро ходить на работу.  
У какого-то заброшенного класса её чуть не сбил с ног растрёпанный и сонный Перси Уизли.  
— Прости, — сказал он, и это было первое слово произнесённое им в её адрес с тех самых пор, когда они познакомились. Ну как познакомились — их поставили в известность о существовании друг друга и об их родственных узах с представителями противоположного лагеря. Для Прюденс, Перси был мерзким предателем крови, магглолюбом и цепным псом Дамблдора. Для Перси, Прюденс была избалованным ребёнком из богатой семьи, дочерью преступника, чудом избежавшего пожизненного срока в Азкабане.  
При виде него её сердце стало биться в несколько раз быстрее, а щёки порозовели, но на него их столкновение не возымело никакого эффекта.  
— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулась девочка и поспешила скрыться из виду. Поняв, что Уизли её уже не увидит, она перешла на бег.  
Внезапно, из одного из кабинетов, мимо которых она пробегала, донёсся низкий голос профессора Снейпа.  
— Будь осторожен, Квиррелл. Я слежу за каждым твоим шагом.  
Собственные шаги Прю стали ещё шире и быстрее: если хотя бы один из профессоров заметил её в тот момент, он мог бы подумать, что она подслушивает, и назначить ей отработку. А если бы её заметил не Снейп, она рисковала ещё и лишиться некоторого количества баллов.  
Как можно медленнее и аккуратнее вымыв руки — и повторив это даже больше раз, чем обычно, Прюденс наконец успокоилась и решила, что можно выходить.  
К её удивлению, в Большом Зале оказалось полно народу. Обычно в такое время он был почти пуст, и ей удавалось позавтракать в тишине и покое, предаваясь своим мыслям. Но сегодня не сложилось — кругом царили такой шум и гам, что среди этого бардака было невозможно разобрать даже собственных мыслей.  
Увидев, что собрались почти все, Матильда Грин, Главная Староста, приказала своим подопечным раздавать расписания, и те моментально ей подчинились. Прю взглянула в своё расписание и ужаснулась.  
— Твою ж Моргану, две истории магии! — послышался за её спиной голос сестры.  
— Доброе утро, Ренни, — поздоровалась Прю, — Рановато ты сегодня встала.  
Серенити села за стол и скорчила недовольную гримасу.  
— Большая Медведица разбудила. Споткнулась о тумбочку, упала, и подняла такой шум, что было уже не до сна.  
Большой Медведицей слизеринцы называли третьекурсницу Каллисто Селвин, и получила она эту кличку не столько из-за имени, сколько из-за своих пышных форм. Прюденс было больно слышать, как несчастную девочку дразнили из-за внешности, даже не смотря на то, что и характер у неё был не сахар. Но её (как и саму Каллисто, к слову) утешала та мысль, что очень скоро все обидчики получат по заслугам. Семья Селвин, наряду с Малфоями, была одной из самых почитаемых в магической Британии, пока дядя Каллисто не угодил в Азкабан.  
— Сколько раз я просила тебя не называть её так? — рявкнула Прю, — Это отвратительно!  
— Из политкорректных выражений, дорогая сестрица, хороших шуток не построишь.  
«И всё-таки не зря Шляпа распределила её на Слизерин…»  
— Если честно, то тебя и полная свобода слова не превратила в легендарного комика.  
— … как и сегодняшняя тренировка не превратит в легендарного охотника, — вмешался только что зашедший в Большой Зал Маркус Флинт, — Тем не менее, если ты не явишься на поле сегодня вечером, я натравлю на тебя всех Всадников Апокалипсиса.  
В ответ на это Серенити фыркнула.  
— То есть пожалуешься учителям, что ли? — лениво спросила она, — Вот это угроза, у меня чуть сердце не остановилось.  
— Я серьёзно, Малфой, если ты вздумаешь пропустить ещё одну тренировку, как в прошлом году, тебе это с рук не сойдёт.  
Сказав это, Флинт вышел из Зала так же внезапно, как и явился.  
— Что это было вообще? — поинтересовалась Прюденс.  
— Не обращай внимания, он всегда так себя ведёт, — отмахнулась её сестра.  
Прю от этого возмутилась не на шутку.  
— Как я могу не обращать внимания, когда только что я узнала, что ты имеешь привычку прогуливать тренировки?! Как странно: а мне всегда казалось, что ты квиддичное поле почти не покидаешь.  
— Да ладно тебе. Это было всего один раз!  
— Ну и куда ты пропадала?  
— Думаешь, я помню? С тех пор прошла целая вечность! И вообще, хватит доставать меня всякой ерундой.  
— Ладно, как скажешь. Я перестану надоедать тебе. Но учти, Ренни: отныне я слежу за тобой. И если ты хоть раз прогуляешь урок или будешь шляться непонятно где, ссылаясь на тренировки, наш отец узнает об этом.  
Серенити закатила глаза.  
— Салазаровы простыни! Сегодня что — международный день идиотского шантажа?!

***

 

Урок истории магии оказался, как всегда, тем ещё испытанием на прочность. Каким-то образом профессор Биннз умудрялся придать ауру смертельной скуки даже самым интересным событиям, таким как, например, война с Гриндельвальдом или строительство Хогвартса. Большинство студентов приходило на эти уроки только для того, чтобы продолжить своё ночное путешествие по царству сновидений. Разумеется, Серенити Малфой не являлась исключением, а её сестра, хоть и смотрела на неё с осуждением, постоянно испытывала соблазн последовать её примеру. Раз за разом Прюденс приходилось напоминать себе, что студенты, которые спали во время уроков, никогда не становились Старостами. Именно это — и тот факт, что она постоянно прислушивалась к шёпотам некоторых одноклассников — и помогало ей оставаться в сознании.  
В этот раз Прю особенно нуждалась в таком стимуле, ибо сегодня скучной оказалась не только манера повествования, но и сама тема (браки между волшебниками и другими магическими существами).  
— … где ты его взял, Ли?! Мы с Джорджем обыскали весь доступный нам маггловский квартал, чтобы найти такой.  
На этих словах Прюденс напряглась: учитывая то, кто их говорил, явно планировалось какое-нибудь нарушение школьных правил. Она прислушалась внимательнее, надеясь узнать, о чём именно шла речь и стоило ли подойти с этим к кому-нибудь из учителей.  
— Ну, в том, чтобы быть магглорожденным, есть свои плюсы.  
— А есть чем заправить?  
— Ясен аконит, я ж не идиот, чтобы притащить сюда форму, позабыв про содержание.  
— Круто! Испробуем сегодня ночью, после отбоя.  
«Заметка — доложить старосте их факультета о готовящемся нарушении.»  
— Отлично. Теперь давайте, что ли, продолжим писать эссе для Снейпа, а то он нас заживо сожрёт, если снова сдадим пустые листы.  
Прю удивилась — это же сколько храбрости надо иметь, чтобы сдать Снейпу пустой лист? На такое даже слизеринцы не решались — со всем своим фаворитизмом, профессор строго наказывал даже студентов со своего факультета, если они творили что-нибудь недозволенное. Уж она-то, сестра Серенити, об этом знала едва ли не лучше всех остальных.  
… а профессор Биннз, тем не менее, продолжал свой рассказ о юной ведьме, сбежавшей с гоблином… Вообще, у него на этот счёт было какое-то странное помещательство — что бы он не рассказывал, профессор всегда связывал это с гоблинами.  
— … её родственники преследовали их до самого Марселя, а потом их след потерялся и больше никто их не видел…  
Преследование… Этим утром Прюденс пообещала своей сестре внимательно следить за каждым её шагом… и то же самое пообещал Снейп Квирреллу. Интересно, почему? Какую игру вёл на этот раз странный профессор зельеварения? И было ли это по его собственной инициативе, или за его действиями стоял директор?  
Размышляя над этим, Прю заметила, что сидевшая по правую сторону от неё Каллисто внимательно слушала профессора Биннза и даже делала какие-то заметки в тетради. Заинтересованно, самозабвенно.  
«Эммм… чего?!»  
Такая реакция одноклассницы настолько поразила девочку, что она и думать забыла о Снейпе и об его вовлечённости в какие-то интриги.

***

 

Однако шок не помешал Прю сразу после урока отправиться на поиски гриффиндорского старосты с целью доложить ему о подслушанном разговоре. С каждой секундой эта идея казалась ей всё более удачной. Во-первых, она не шла прямиком к МакГоннагалл, хоть это и было бы правильнее, учитывая то, что планировалось явно что-то совсем выходящее за рамки, а значит, уровень её вины перед участниками заговора был значительно ниже, чем мог бы быть. Во-вторых, если кто-то найдёт управу на близнецов Уизли, так это их старший брат. И в-третьих, как бы ужасно и эгоистично это не звучало, ей наконец-то представился случай поговорить с Перси, и она его не упустила бы, даже будучи уверенной, что это вызовет конец света.  
Старший Уизли нашёлся в библиотеке, дописывая какое-то эссе размером с дипломную работу колдомедика. В голове Прюденс донёсся тревожный звоночек, указывающий на то, что ей тоже пора взяться за домашнее задание.  
Отвергая эту назойливую мысль, она осторожно, чуть ли не на цыпочках, подошла к парню. Девочке казалось, что каждый шаг, сопровождённый оглушающим сердцебиением, отрезает от её жизни целые десятилетия.  
И вот наконец, оказавшись лицом к лицу со старостой, Прюденс заявила:  
— Я должна сказать тебе кое-что важное.  
С неохотой оторвав взгляд от пергамента, Уизли посмотрел на неё, и вежливым тоном спросил:  
— Что именно?  
— Сегодня ночью твои братья и их друг, Ли Джордан, намечают вылазку в Запретный Лес, и исходя из того, что я слышала, у них хранится какой-то предмет, купленный у магглов, потенциально опасный.  
Выпалила она это очень быстро, но в повторении её слова не нуждались. До Уизли дошла вся серьёзность ситуации, и, судя по тому, как покраснело его лицо, новость его разгневала.  
— Спасибо за информацию, Малфой, — холодным тоном поблагодарил он. При этом взгляд его тёмно-карих глаз выдавал раздражение, — Я обязательно приму меры относительно своих братьев.  
Сказав это, Перси заново принялся за свою домашнюю работу, сделав вид, что ничего и не произошло. Прюденс крайне удивилась тому, что он не спросил, почему она адресовалась ему, а не учителям. Ей вдруг вспомнились слова её сестры о том, что «этот кудрявый» считает свою персону едва ли не превыше всех, а посему берёт на себя ответственность, равную той, которая возлагается на профессоров.  
«Вообще-то, это похвально» — думала девочка.  
Ещё её шокировал тот факт, что Уизли принял её слова на веру. В конце-концов, слизеринцам было принято не доверять, и, как бы печально не было признавать это, для этого недоверия существовали весьма значительные причины. Но ей поверили. Перси-чёртов-Уизли ни на секунду не усомнился в том, что она сказала правду.  
Не помня себя от счастья, Прюденс поспешила удалиться, когда её внезапно остановили.  
— Эй, Малфой, подожди!  
Дрожа, как осенний лист, слизеринка обернулась и одарила Перси вопросительным взглядом. Тот, в свою очередь, разглядывал свои ботинки с таким видом, будто он их впервые увидел и был от них в восторге. На Прюденс, почему-то, он старался не смотреть.  
— У меня к тебе есть одна просьба, — прошептал он, — И она тебе совершенно не понравится.  
— Да? — с готовностью спросила Прю, — Что за просьба?  
— Я тебе расскажу, но не здесь. Мало ли кто может нас услышать.  
Прюденс осмотрелась, и заметила, что мадам Пинс, которая, вообще-то, должна была давно выгнать их обоих из библиотеки, внимательно прислушалась к их разговору. Она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь представить то, о чём могла подумать библиотекарь, увидев, как она перешёптывается с Перси Уизли между рядами книг о маггловедении. Осуждение ощущалось почти физически.  
— Ладно.

***

 

В какой-то степени, Уизли оказался прав. Его просьба не понравилась Прю. Она вызвала у неё чуть ли не экстаз. Девочка была так потрясена и восхищена этим, что целый день не могла долго удержаться на одном месте. Она постоянно измеряла шагами то спальню девочек, то гостиную Слизерина, чем изрядно поднадоела окружающим. К её удивлению, Серенити, хоть и заметила необычное поведение сестры, предпочла молча радоваться за неё, а не донимать расспросами.  
— Если я не ошибаюсь, сегодня вечером ты будешь занята, — не без удовольствия отметила она, наблюдая за тем, как Прю перебирает лучшую одежду.  
— Да, так и есть, — ответила последняя, — Не будешь спрашивать чем?  
— Не буду. Я уважаю твою личную жизнь. И искренне надеюсь, что однажды ты научишься уважать мою.  
Длинное зелёное платье с кружевом, в котором Прю ходила с семьёй в гости к двоюродной кузине отца, выглядело отлично, но в таком вряд ли было бы удобно передвигаться по замку и его окрестностям. К тому же, осенние вечера в Хогвартсе были довольно холодными, а ей предстояла долгая прогулка.  
Плюс ко всему, элегантная одежда была попросту не к месту в данном случае, ведь она собиралась не на званый ужин, а на задание. (Отойдя подальше от любопытной мадам Пинс, Прюденс и Перси договорились встретиться у дверей Большого Зала в десять часов вечера, время отбоя. Их план — в который они, естественно, посвятили профессора МакГоннагалл, состоял в том, чтобы проследить за близнецами и Ли Джорданом, когда они выходили из замка, подождать, пока они не исполнят то, о чём говорили на уроке истории магии, а затем поймать их с поличным. До безумия глупый, наивный и дикий план, на который декан Гриффиндора согласилась только ради того, чтобы получить, наконец, возможность, назначить этим троим отработку подольше, и тем самым отвлечь их от будущих шалостей).  
Глубоко вздохнув, девочка сложила обратно и платье, и юбки, доставая взамен брюки от школьной формы и свитер с гербом факультета.  
— Молодец, сестрёнка, — одобрила её выбор Ренни, — Я бы на твоём месте тоже надела что-нибудь повседневное, чтобы у парня самолюбие не раздулось от того, что ради него нарядились, как на бал.  
Разложив вещи на кровать, Прю села рядом и принялась от нечего делать расплетать косу, а затем заплетать её обратно. И так много, много раз.  
— Если ты не перестанешь это делать, ближе к вечеру твои волосы станут такими же сальными, как у нашего декана, — заметила её сестра.  
Манипуляции с волосами тут же прекратились.  
Предстояло долгое и нудное ожидание…

***

 

В день, когда семья узнала о том, что Серенити попала в слизеринскую сборную, отец подарил ей карманные часы из чистого серебра, с серебряной же цепочкой. Вообще-то, среди волшебников было принято дарить часы в день совершеннолетия, но зная повадки своей дочери, Люциус Малфой решил, что они ей позарез нужны именно сейчас — тем более, если она собиралась делить своё свободное время между домашней работой и тренировками по квиддичу.  
Теперь эти самые часы вертела в руке сестра девочки. Ожидая часа отбоя, Прюденс то и дело проверяла, сколько времени. Подустав от наблюдений за её душевными терзаниями, Ренни легла спать прямо в одежде и даже не сняв обувь. Обычно очень требовательная и следящая за тем, чтобы её брат и сестра не нарушали дисциплину, Прю не обратила на это внимания. В данный момент её волновала лишь возможность сотрудничать с Перси Уизли.  
Девять часов.  
Пятнадцать минут десятого.  
Без пятнадцати десять.  
«Пора», — решила Прюденс.  
Пятнадцати минут ей вполне хватало на то, чтобы подняться в Большой Зал. Филч и прочие потенциальные препятствия были ей не страшны — у неё было специальное разрешение на патрулирование коридоров этой ночью, подписанное профессором МакГоннагалл. Фактически, на одну ночь она становилась старостой. И это была ещё одна причина по которой Прю согласилась на реализацию этого дурацкого плана. Но разрешение это предъявлять не пришлось, так как в замке не обнаружилось ни Филча, ни миссис Норрис.  
Уизли ждал её у самого входа в Большой Зал, как и обещал.  
— Ну что, готова? — спросил он, подняв на неё взгляд.  
— Ещё бы. Они уже прошли?  
— Пока нет. Но они скоро явятся.  
Так и произошло. Вскоре после того, как Прюденс присоединилась к Перси, из-за угла послышались шаги. Староста еле успел наложить на них обоих невербальное Дезиллюминационное Заклинание (что вызвало молчаливое восхищение его напарницы), как на горизонте появились три довольно высоких фигуры. Не трудно было догадаться, кому они принадлежали.  
— Ходи осторожней, Джордж, — прошептал один из парней, когда троица прошла мимо Большого Зала, — То, что мы ещё не встретили Филча, ещё не означает, что его нет в замке…  
С собой гриффиндорцы тащили какой-то предмет довольно внушительных размеров, завёрнутый в чью-то мантию. Видимо, они не стали использовать заклинание Локомотор, потому что магию надо поддерживать, не отвлекаясь, и в данном случае существовал довольно большой риск обронить предмет на пол и поднять шум, на который немедленно явился бы Филч.  
Когда Перси посчитал, что они с Прюденс могут покинуть свои небольшие укрытия, находящиеся за двумя каменными изваяниями, расположенными по обе стороны от двери в Большой Зал, он осторожно коснулся руки девочки, и она поняла: это сигнал. На тот момент Фред, Джордж и Ли Джордан находились достаточно близко, чтобы они не смогли потерять их из поля зрения, но достаточно далеко, чтобы те не услышали их шагов.  
Они пошли следом за мальчиками, которые медленно двигались в сторону входных дверей. В какой-то момент, Перси чуть не выдал их, испустив полный возмущения вздох.  
Шли они долго, так долго, что эффект от заклинания уже начинал выветриваться, а двое преследователей становились всё менее и менее прозрачными.  
Прюденс не могла оторвать взгляда от Перси — полупрозрачный, подкрадывающийся по освещаемому лишь лунным светом коридору, он выглядел намного величественнее, чем все приведения Хогвартса вместе взятые. Любуясь им, она почти забыла, что у них, вообще-то, было задание.  
— Они выходят! — выпалил староста, и слизеринка переключила своё внимание на закрывающейся двери.  
— Давай быстрей, пока они не успели где-нибудь спрятаться, — предложила она, — Я думаю, вряд ли они пойдут прямым путём, да ещё и не скрываясь.  
— Ты права, — согласился Перси, — Самый надёжный способ довести дело до конца — не спускать с них глаз.  
Но именно этого им сделать не удалось, так как, едва выйдя из замка, ребята поняли, что дальнейшие поиски напрасны.  
— О Мерлин! — воскликнула Прюденс, — что будем делать дальше, пойдём обратно в замок?  
В ответ на это Уизли лишь покачал головой. Староста или нет, он был всё же гриффиндорцем, и ему, очевидно, жуть как не нравилось сдаваться, особенно тогда, когда цель была так близка.  
— Побродим тут ещё немного, — сказал вдруг он, — и, если мы их не заметим, я призову игральные карты Джорджа, которые он постоянно берёт с собой…  
— И так мы узнаем их местонахождение! — воскликнула его собеседница, а потом тут же поправилась: — Но ведь в этом случае и они будут знать, что кто-то в этой стороне замка их ищет.  
— Поправочка. Они будут точно знать, что их ищу именно я.  
Настала тишина. Вдруг, Перси указал в сторону моста.  
— Они уже там?! — удивилась Прю, — Как же быстро они ходят!  
— Это неважно. Этой ночью безнаказанными им остаться уже не удастся. Смотри!  
В этот момент к компании близнецов Уизли присоединился четвёртый студент. Ещё один мальчик. Прюденс очень сожалела о том, что она не может различить цвет его галстука, может быть, тот и не был с Гриффиндора.  
Незнакомый мальчик остановился поговорить с трио нарушителей и затрясся от хохота. А потом, когда они перешли мост, случилось неожиданное. Все четрверо решили разделиться.  
Они знали, что за ними ведётся наблюдение, и пытались его усложнить.  
— Они, наверное, думают, что мы совсем идиоты, — выпалил Перси, — Не разделяемся, действуем, как раньше. Поймаем одного — поймаем всех!  
Прюденс хотела было поспорить, сказать, что этот план не работает, когда имеешь дело с истинным гриффиндорцем, но в конце-то концов она не могла знать Фреда и Джорджа Уизли лучше, чем их собственный брат. Может быть кто-то из них и сдал бы всех остальных, если бы его поймали.  
— Бежим! — крикнул Староста, и она побежала вслед за ним. Близнецы разбежались кто куда, а вот Ли Джордан направлялся прямо в Запретный Лес. Ей не нужно было никаких указаний, чтобы понять, что именно за ним и нужно следовать.  
— Мои братцы сами явятся, — запыхаясь, уверял её Перси, — Они просто не смогут жить спокойно, зная, что Джордан отбывает наказание за всех троих.  
Это она уже поняла. Самоотверженность и готовность идти на всё, чтобы помочь друзьям выбраться из неприятностей — ещё одни из типичных черт гриффиндорцев, которыми хитрый слизеринец мог бы по желанию воспользоваться, если бы захотел ими манипулировать.  
Прюденс чувствовала, как ветер треплет её волосы, а одна коса уже начинала расплетаться. Похоже, одну из лент она потеряла, когда пряталась у самых дверей Большого Зала.  
И тем не менее, нельзя было останавливаться…  
— Петрификус Тоталус! — крикнул кто-то, когда они с Перси уже почти перешли мост. Слизеринка подумала, что сейчас вот-вот больно ударится о каменный пол, но заклинание попало в Уизли. Здравый смысл подсказал ей защитить себя, или хотя бы попытаться узнать, откуда именно на них напали, но она запаниковала и дрожащей рукой достала из кармана волшебную палочку, чтобы отменить действие заклинания.  
Разумеется, за этим последовало громкое «Экспелиармус», произнесённое кем-то очень знакомым, и её палочка отлетела на противоположный конец моста.  
— Мда, сестрица, не быть тебе Мракоборцем, — выйдя из укрытия, насмешливым тоном произнесла Серенити, а потом побежала в сторону совятни.  
Серенити. Тот самый четвёртый студент, который повстречался с близнецами Уизли и их другом, и, должно быть, предупредил их о том, что за ними гоняются. Это была она, а не какой-нибудь мальчишка. Она знала всё с самого начала и решила вмешаться. «Ну ничего, я ещё разберусь с тобой, » — злобно сказала себе под нос обманутая Прюденс.  
Зная, что поиски собственной палочки отнимут у неё целую вечность, девочка достала палочку Перси, которая нашлась во внутреннем кармане его мантии.  
— Фините инкантатем, — произнесла она, направив палочку на парня. Заклинание подействовало не с первого раза: колдовать чужой палочкой оказалось намного сложней, чем своей собственной.  
Когда Уизли пришёл в себя, он бросил на неё какой-то странный взгляд, от которого её кожа покрылась мурашками, а желудок чуть не вывернуло.  
— Похоже, нам всё-таки придётся разделиться, — бесцветным голосом оповестил её он, — Ты пойдёшь за своей сестрой, а я — за Ли Джорданом.  
Гнев Прюденс вспыхнул с новой силой, а её лицо наверняка приобрело розоватый оттенок и подурнело.  
— Да, вот я ей устрою! Когда отец узнает…  
— … он наверняка возгордится!  
Эта реплика пришлась как удар под дых.  
— Что… что ты имеешь в виду?! — спросила поражённая до глубины души девочка.  
В ответ на это, Перси истерически расхохоталсся, отчего его спутница вздрогнула.  
— Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, чем в военное время занимались твой отец и его братия! Нападения на магглорождённых и предателей крови, массовые убийства магглов, пытки…  
— Серенити — не отец! — рявкнула Прюденс, — И она не задумывала ничего плохого, а выручала твоих братьев, если ты этого ещё не заметил! Да и папа вовсе не такой монстр, каким вы все его себе представляете! Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как это тяжело, везде слышать эти мерзкие сплетни людей, которые в воображении своём малюют его то божеством, то демоном!  
— Напомнить тебе, какие слухи ходят о моём отце? Напомнить, по чьей милости они распространяются?!  
Вне себя от ярости, слизеринка пошла на поиски своей волшебной палочки. На помощь Уизли она могла уже не рассчитывать. Да и если бы он её предложил, она бы отказалась. Нечего принимать помощь того, кто презирает тебя за грехи отца.  
Она нашла её довольно быстро, чудом не наступив на неё.  
«Вообще-то, Уизли прав, » — с горечью думала девочка, пряча палочку в карман.  
Но кто ему дал право срываться на тех, кто ни в чём не повинен?  
«Успокойся, Прю, плакать будешь, когда найдёшь свою сестру и отправишься вместе с ней в спальню Слизерина, а пока — выше нос!»  
Подняв взгляд, Прюденс увидела отдаляющегося Перси. Он оставлял её одну, в темноте. Ещё никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах она не чувствовала себя более расстроенной и беспомощной.  
Теперь ей оставалось только одно — найти Ренни.  
Сердце бешено колотилось, и ощущалась острая нехватка воздуха. Весь вечер продлился так хорошо, а тут вдруг раз! одна фраза — и всё скатилось к Мерлиновой бабушке. До чего же это было глупо, а главное — неожиданно! Если бы Прю знала, что всё этим и закончится, она бы осталась в гостиной Слизерина.  
Но с другой стороны, она должна была догадаться, что всё именно этим и закончится.  
«Какая же я дура, дура, дура!»  
Она уже не бежала, а спокойным шагом направлялась к совятне, надеясь, что сестра всё-таки дожидается её там, ведь со своей единственной задачей — отвлечь преследователей своих новых товарищей — она справилась на ура, и теперь могла за них не волноваться.  
В какой-то момент она сотворила Люмос, наплевав на то, что её мог кто-нибудь увидеть. В конце-концов, у неё ведь было разрешение патрулировать местность на пару со Старостой?  
А действовало ли оно в том случае, если заявленный Староста куда-то запропастился, предварительно устроив истерику на пустом месте?  
Впрочем, этот вопрос уже мало волновал девочку, ведь, подойдя достаточно близко к совятне, она заметила свет в окне. Очевидно, кто-то зажёг факел.  
Со словами «Ренни, какого Мордреда ты творишь?!», Прюденс быстро поднялась по лестнице и на самом последнем этаже чуть не уткнулась носом в спину профессора Снейпа. Почти теряя сознание от испуга, дрожащими ногами девочка спустилась на несколько ступеней вниз, а потом свернула за поворот. И сделала она это вовремя, поскольку Снейп там был не один.  
— … что я не собираюсь становиться соучастником в убийстве, профессор. До сегодняшнего дня я не без удовольствия выполнял свою часть уговора, но меня не предупредили, что мальчишка может умереть в процессе…  
Голос Филча дрожал. Видимо, он был так же напуган, как и подслушивающая на лестнице слизеринская студентка. А может быть, даже более напуган, потому что у него, в отличие от неё, не было шансов на побег.  
— Никто не умрёт, болван! — рявкнул Снейп.  
Прюденс прижалась к стене так сильно, что ей казалось, что ещё немного, и она с ней сольётся. Часть её подсознания кричала во весь голос: «Беги, идиотка!», но то ли ноги перестали ей подчиняться, то ли треклятое любопытство не давало сдвинуться с места.  
— Да?! А я в этом, почему-то, сомневаюсь!  
— Это потому что ты, дьявол престарелый, ничего не смыслишь в магии! — Снейп, кажется, окончательно рассвирепел, — А следовательно, будет лучше для всех, если я сделаю вот так… Конфундо!  
Послышалось громкое «БУМ!», сопровождённое шуршанием совиных крыльев и уханьем. Очевидно, испугавшись столь громкого звука, птицы немедленно покинули башню.  
Что-то явно пошло не так. Заклинание Конфундус действовало иначе. «Если, конечно, его не наложили на меня».  
Решив всё-таки последовать примеру мудрых птиц, Прюденс поспешила удалиться. Она спускалась по лестнице с такой скоростью, что даже не замечала, как иногда пропускала по две, а кое-где даже по три ступеньки.  
Спрятавшись за совятней, Прюденс молилась, чтобы эти двое быстрее убрались оттуда. Девочка провела в своём укрытии так много времени, что ей начинало казаться, что все уже ушли и ей пора возвращаться.  
Она уже жалела о том, что вообще согласилась на эту вылазку, и мечтала, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал её из того места, где она находилась. Кто-нибудь сильный и властный. Например, одна старая знакомая братьев Певерелл.  
Паника в голове девочки всё нарастала и нарастала, по мере того как она представляла себе своё возвращение в замок. Как вернуться туда таким образом, чтобы ни Снейп, ни Филч, не заподозрили то, что их разговор подслушали? Подобраться к замку с другой стороны, что ли? Но Хогвартс был огромным, чтобы обойти его даже вполовину потребовалось бы несколько часов!  
Украдкой взглянув на ведущую в башню лестницу, слизеринка заметила выходящего в спешке Снейпа, и мысленно поблагодарила провидение за то, что она не решилась вернуться в замок в тот самый момент. Ни Филч, ни Миссис Норрис за профессором не последовали. Впрочем, о местоположении последней Прюденс долго гадать не пришлось. Потому что она стояла у неё за спиной.  
Услышав скрипучее «Мяу!», девочка поняла, что ей конец. Она села на колени, и позвала её к себе, но кошка продолжала разглядывать её так, как будто поймала за совершением гнусного преступления.  
Вдруг из темноты раздался шорох листьев и послышался нежный девичий голос:  
— … КонфРРинго! ИмпеРРио! КРРуцио! Авада КедавРРа!  
Миссис Норрис побежала на этот голос, а Прюденс осталась одна, в полной прострации.  
«Какого Салазара тут творится?! Неужели именно сегодня вся школа вышла прогуляться под луной?!»  
Голос принадлежал явно не её сестре. У Ренни он был намного грубее, почти мальчишеским, а тут девочка чуть ли не пищала. А ещё она страшно картавила. И, очевидно, выбрала очень странный способ поупражняться в фонетике.  
«Побольше гуляй по ночному Хогвартсу, и не с таким встретишься, » — пообещало Прю её подсознание. Ей вдруг стало интересно, как выглядит эта загадочная студентка, которая бродит ночью по территории школы и выкрикивает Непростительные. Она с замиранием сердца ждала, пока эта девочка поднимется по склону и заметит её, наконец.  
Когда это свершилось и на лицо загадочной юной волшебницы упал свет, вызванный заклинанием Люмос, Прюденс чуть не выронила палочку. Потому что такой лик запоминается навсегда.  
Огромные, карие глаза незнакомки можно было бы, пожалуй, назвать красивыми, но неестественно большое расстояние между ними смущало, да и возникало такое впечатление, что один глаз располагается чуть ниже другого. Рот её был уже, чем у всех людей, которых Прюденс встречала на протяжение всей своей недолгой, но богатой на знакомства жизни. Нос был длинным и опять же очень узким. Довершали картину оттопыренные уши, выглядывающие из-за длинных и густых каштановых волос. У человека из хорошей семьи подобные черты можно было бы счесть за отпечатки вырождения, но эта девочка, скорее всего, происходила из семьи магглов.  
— Ты пялишься на меня, как на экспонат Кунтскамеры! — крайне возмущённо воскликнула она, когда оказалась на одном уровне с Прюденс. Последняя также обратила внимание на её болезненную худобу. В её застиранную ночную рубашку могла бы поместиться ещё как минимум одна девочка такой же комплекции. Вдобавок ко всему ещё и смертельно бледная, незнакомка походила на тех уродливых фарфоровых кукол, которыми Ренни в раннем детстве пугала Драко.  
— Эм, вовсе нет! — смутившись, начала отрицать Прю.  
— Почему нет? — с ещё большим возмущением спросила её собеседница, — Все вы, слизеринцы, такие — расисты и снобы.  
«И вот опять меня в чём-то обвиняют. И опять ни с того, ни с сего, » — печально подумала слизеринка. Хотя определённая доля правды в словах странной девочки всё же была.  
— Я… кхм! я пытаюсь это в себе перебороть, — призналась она, — Нелегко, знаешь ли, полностью отказаться от предубеждений, которые вбивали тебе в голову всю твою жизнь. Но я странно смотрела на тебя вовсе не из-за этого, а потому, что меня поразили твои волосы. Они очень красивые.  
Это было мгновенно придуманное оправдание, и всё же замечание было верным. У незнакомой девочки были нереально красивые волосы, длиной почти достигающие земли. По сравнению с ними волосы самой Прюденс, которыми обычно люди восхищались, выглядели как жалкие пучки спагетти.  
Это утверждение чуть смягчило собеседницу.  
— Ты всегда бросаешь убийственные взгляды на людей, которыми любуешься? — поинтересовалась та уже будничным тоном.  
— Я всегда бросаю убийственные взгляды на людей, которым завидую, — поправила её Прю, после чего они обе почему-то расхохотались.  
Послышалось мяуканье. Это Миссис Норрис подошла к незнакомке и начала тереться об её ноги, требуя внимания.  
Прюденс категорически отказывалась верить своим глазам. Она уже начала думать, что всё происходящее — всего лишь идиотский сон, и даже перестала волноваться за то, что произойдёт, если Снейп или Филч её поймают. В конце-то концов, она в любой момент могла проснуться.  
Тем временем, девочка взяла кошку на руки и начала нежно гладить, отчего та замурчала. Нонсенс какой-то.  
— Эмм, я лучше пойду обратно в замок, пока меня не обнаружил профессор Снейп. Он ошивался где-то неподалёку, — сказала слизеринка и попыталась отдалиться от открывшейся ей идиллической картины.  
Вот только этот самый профессор Снейп обладал одной очень специфической способностью — где бы его не упомянули, он всегда появлялся как по заказу. Некоторые студенты даже предположили, что он превратил своё имя в Табу, как это сделал когда-то Тёмный Лорд. В любом случае, каким бы ни было объяснение этой его весьма неприятной особенности, не подвела она его и в этот раз.  
— Извольте спросить, юные леди: что вы делаете в такое время вне своих спален? — своим обычным холодным тоном спросил он. В темноте он казался ещё страшнее и грознее, чем обычно.  
Стараясь выглядеть достойно и сохраняя спокойствие, Прюденс объяснила ему то, почему именно она находилась вне школы ночью. Когда она закончила свой рассказ, ей показалось, что профессор сделает ей выговор за то, что они со старостой разбежались и теперь каждый ходил в одиночку, пытаясь найти иголку в стоге сена.  
Но вместо этого он лишь покачал головой и усталым голосом пробормотал:  
— … Поверить не могу, что профессор МакГонагалл одобрила этот план. Её же вроде назвали в честь богини мудрости? Что ж, это ещё одно доказательство тому, что иной раз носитель имени не достоин его.  
Прю притворилась, что не слышит эту ремарку.  
— Но, разрешите поинтересоваться, мисс Малфой, если уж вы решили отправиться на поиски нарушителей вместе со Старостой, то почему я об этом не знал?  
Этот вопрос она никак не ожидала услышать, а посему её самообладание и уверенность в себе как рукой сняло.  
— Н-но… об этом знала профессор МакГонагалл, и… я подумала, что этого достаточно.  
— Разве деканом вашего факультета является Минерва Макгонагалл? — спросил Снейп, уже начиная терять терпение.  
Мурчание Миссис Норрис стало настолько громким, что его уже невозможно было проигнорировать. Профессор посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда издавался звук, и обомлел. Ненавистная многими кошка, специально обученная ловить нарушителей, мирно сидела на руках у одной из них и позволяла ей чесать себя за ухом и даже нажимать на подушечки лап.  
— С вами я поговорю потом, когда мы окажемся в гостиной Слизерина, где нас уже ожидает ваша сестра, — пообещал Снейп, в последний раз обратившись к Прюденс, — Что же касается вас, мисс Саммерс… Я не знаю, каким чудом вы умудрились добиться расположения этой кошки, но со мной такой фокус не пройдёт. Я записываю на счёт Хаффлпафа пятьдесят штрафных очков, и — можете быть уверены! — профессор Спраут узнает о вашей ночной прогулке. А теперь будьте добры и последуйте за мной в замок. Обе.  
Упомянутая мисс Саммерс даже и не подумала поднять взгляд на обратившегося к ней профессора, вместо этого ещё раз погладив Миссис Норрис.  
— Ну что, пойдёшь своим ходом или мне тебя понести? — спросила она. Вопреки здравому смыслу, кошка предпочла второй вариант.  
Профессор Снейп так сильно раздул ноздри, что на него было страшно смотреть.  
Прюденс спросила себя, нет ли у этой девочки проблем с интеллектуальным развитием, потому что ни один человек в здравом уме не стал бы так нагло игнорировать говорящего с ним слизеринского декана.  
— … и, пожалуй, двухнедельной отработки будет вполне достаточно, чтобы вы в полной мере осознали всю глупость своего поступка, — заявил он.  
Наконец, Саммерс отреагировала. Лицо её удлинилось и приобрело сердитое выражение.  
— Но профессор, у меня дополнительные занятия по Защите от Тёмных… — начала она, однако Снейп грубо её прервал.  
— Я уверен, что профессор Квиррелл достаточно — кхм! силён духом для того, чтобы пережить эту досадную разлуку длиною с вечность, — мерзко ухмыляясь, произнёс зельевар, а когда девчонка начала было протестовать, он добавил: — Ещё одно слово, Саммерс, и кристаллы из песочных часов вашего факультета пробьют несколько слоёв Земли и окажутся в самом её центре.  
Добившись, таким образом, полной тишины, профессор Снейп повёл студенток обратно в замок, причём перед тем, как отправиться вместе с Прюденс в гостиную Слизерина, он внимательно понаблюдал за тем, как вторая студентка отпускает Миссис Норрис и пробирается в гостиную своего факультета.  
— Мне трудно передать словами то, как сильно я в вас разочарован, мисс Малфой, — растягивая слова, произнёс профессор, когда они наконец остались наедине, — Отправиться на бессмысленные и бесполезные поиски, даже не посоветовавшись с деканом своего факультета… Это самый глупый проступок, совершённый студентом за всю мою преподавательскую карьеру — а учитывая то, что я имею несчастье обучать близнецов Уизли, Гарри Поттера и вашу сестру, это должно заставить вас задуматься. В прошлых семестрах вы были образцом хорошего поведения, и я без зазрения совести мог называть вас гордостью факультета Слизерин, но сейчас вы, похоже, решили стать такой же невыносимой, как все выше упомянутые мною люди вместе взятые. В свою очередь я, как уважающий себя декан, не могу поддержать вас в этом решении, и посему назначаю вам отработку до конца учебного года.  
На мгновение, Прюденс лишилась дара речи. Нет, она, конечно, ожидала, что Снейп её накажет, но ей и в голову не приходило, что наказание окажется настолько суровым.  
— Но… — начала было она, когда к ней вернулась способность говорить. На самом деле, Снейп сильно преувеличивал насчёт «самого глупого проступка». Студенты ежедневно совершали вещи и похуже, но никого из них он так не наказывал, даже своих ненавистных гриффиндорцев. Это было в высшей степени несправедливо.  
— Молчать! — рявкнул зельевар, а затем продолжил: — Я не потерплю неподобающего поведения от своих студентов, особенно от тех, кто представляет из себя пример для остальных. А знаете почему? Потому что я не хочу, чтобы мой факультет превратился в филиал Гриффиндора! А теперь пойдёмте в гостиную Слизерина, и там я назначу вашей сестре точно такое же наказание, что и вам.  
Но этого не потребовалось — когда Снейп отругал Серенити и хотел было назначить ей отработку, выяснилось, что той уже прилетело от профессора МакГоннагалл, которая и поймала её, возвращающуюся в замок.  
— Зато мне дали всего лишь месяц отработок, а не целый год, как некоторым неудачникам, — похвасталась она, когда декан уже покинул гостиную.  
— Меня не постигла бы неудача, не вмешайся ты в ход событий, — напомнила Прюденс.  
— Тебя не постигла бы неудача, если бы ты и не полезла в это дело. Все твои сегодняшние неприятности, Прю, исходят из твоей глупой тяги к стукачеству.  
— Если я хочу стать Старостой, я просто обязана доложить о каждом обнаруженном нарушении школьных правил! — воскликнула Прюденс, указав на висящий на стене кусок пергамента со списком этих самых школьных правил, который еженедельно дополнялся.  
— Фигня, — отмахнулась Ренни, — для того, чтобы стать Старостой, вовсе необязательно вести себя, как паскуда. И ты бы это знала, если бы видела вокруг себя хоть кого-нибудь, кроме этого твоего Уизли.  
В тот самый момент, в гостиную резко ворвался запыхающийся Драко и, подойдя ближе к Серенити, крепко пожал ей руку.  
— А тебя-то где гиппогриффы носили? — поинтересовалась та, слегка опешив, — И чем я заслужила эту честь?  
— Когда слышу в одном контексте слова «Уизли» и «паскуда», я просто не могу не выразить уважение к говорящему, — ответил он, сев на диван, — А шлялся я в коридоре, на первом этаже. Мимо окна как раз очень удачно пролетала Маат, и я смог прислать отцу письмо именно сегодня, так что завтрашнего дня ждать не пришлось.  
Маат — самка филина, один из многочисленных потомков Ровены, которую подарил Люциусу Малфою его отец. Драко лично назвал и выдрессировал её, и только для него одного она носила почту. Прюденс не сомневалась в том, что сегодня вечером она несла домой письмо с оповещением об её «подвиге». Впрочем, в том, что ответ на него придёт на следующий же день, сомнений тоже никаких не возникало.  
— Молодец, Драко! — оживилась Ренни, — Теперь наша сестра на своей шкуре узнает, какого это, когда на тебя доносят!  
По лестнице послышались шаги. Это из спальни девочек вышла сонная и злая Матильда Грин.  
— Мало того, что они попались на нарушении правил и опозорили имя нашего факультета, так ещё и шумят, как стадо пьяных кентавров! А ну марш в спальни, все трое!  
Прюденс вскочила, как ошпаренная, и быстро направилась в свою спальню. За ней шла, с довольной ухмылкой на лице, Серенити.

***

 

Всю ночь девочку мучили кошмары, в которых она стояла в середине огромной толпы, и ей выкрикивали всякие обидные слова, вроде «позор факультета», «стукачка», «паскуда», «дочь Пожирателя». Бесчисленные пальцы указывали на неё, а чьи-то руки толкали её вперёд, в сторону деревянных колодок, в которые её собирались заключить.  
«Нет! Нет, не трогайте меня, я ничего не делала, я не виновата!» — кричала она, что есть сил, но её продолжали толкать. В какой-то момент из толпы вышел её отец и потащил её за волосы.  
«Сейчас ты узнаешь, как принято поступать с предателями крови, падшая ты женщина!»  
Проснувшись, Прюденс обнаружила себя плачущей, в объятиях своей сестры.  
— Тише, тише, это всего лишь сон, — шептала Ренни, качая её, как маленького ребёнка, — Всего лишь сон…  
Веки заново опустились, и весь мир вокруг погрузился во тьму…

***

 

Следующее утро оказалось слишком идеальным для того, чтобы осквернять его воспоминаниями о прошедшем дне. Тем более, что Прюденс уже не была уверена, что всё произошедшее не являлось очередной частью её ужасного и абсурдного сна. Тот факт, что Серенити также не говорила о вчерашнем, являлся отличным доказательством этой теории.  
Девочки вошли в Большой Зал держась за руки и улыбаясь какой-то дурацкой шутке, услышанной в коридоре.  
Первой вещью, которую заметила Прюденс, войдя в помещение, было то, что за учительским столом сидел только профессор Квиррелл, а из учеников собрались все, кроме Старост.  
«Может быть, они ещё не проснулись, » — подумала девочка, но потом тут же вспомнила, что с учителями такого произойти попросту не могло. У них был чёткий распорядок дня, и сейчас они, по идее, должны были находиться в Большом Зале полным составом. По этому поводу, за тремя из четырёх предназначенных для студентов столами велись жаркие дискуссии. Только слизеринцы завтракали молча, даже если положение дел кого-нибудь из них и заинтриговало.  
В конце-концов, Прюденс не выдержала и спросила:  
— Как думаете, куда они ушли?  
Все, кто расслышал этот вопрос, пожал плечами, а Ренни, чтобы разрядить обстановку, выдвинула откровенно идиотское предположение:  
— Может, решили сыграть в квиддич?  
— Вряд ли, — мрачным тоном усомнилась Прю, — Мне кажется, случилось что-то…  
Её фразу неожиданно прервало громкое «БУМ!». Все разговоры в Зале немедленно утихли.  
— П-прошу с-соблюдать тишину, — сказал профессор Квиррелл, пряча свою волшебную палочку, — имел м-место весьма неприятный и-инцидент, и профессор Д-Дамблдор был в-вынужден собрать всех учителей и С-старост в учительской, для обсуждения д-дальнейших действий.  
Судя по тому, какое напряжение возникло в толпе студентов, все прекрасно поняли, что «весьма неприятный» — это ещё мягко сказано.  
— Мне поручили п-проследить за тем, чтобы н-никто не покидал Б-большого Зала до тех пор, п-пока профессор Д-Дамблдор не вернётся, — добавил Квиррелл.  
Вот тогда-то студенты и оживились. Казалось, у каждого было, что сказать по поводу сложившейся ситуации и каждый считал абсолютно необходимым высказаться именно в этот момент. Поэтому, было и неудивительно, что вокруг воцарил лютый хаос. И, хотя находились и такие люди, которые выражали своё возмущение просто недовольно бормоча что-то себе под пос, очень многие из студентов начали кричать, что есть мочи, а некоторые особо ушлые воспользовались тем, что в такой вакханалии их никто не заметит и не услышит, и начали во все стороны кидаться товарами из «Зонко». Кто-то даже умудрился попасть навозной бомбой прямо в тарелку Драко, отчего последнего чуть не стошнило.  
К счастью, у Серенити никаких волшебных штучек при себе не было, так что ей пришлось удовольствоваться тем, чтобы кричать во весь голос девиз Французской Революции, да и это ей очень скоро пришлось прекратить, так как её сестра наложила на неё Силенцио.  
— А НУ ЗАТКНУЛИСЬ ВСЕ! — взревел окончательно выведенный из себя профессор, а потом, когда настала тишина, добавил, уже более спокойным тоном: — С-следующий, кто издаст хоть какой-нибудь звук, л-лишит свой ф-факультет п-пятидесяти баллов.  
«Интересно, а как он определит, откуда исходит шум и кто именно его издаёт?» — спросила про себя Прюденс. Многие другие студенты, очевидно, задавались тем же вопросом, но шуметь больше не смели. Все в упор смотрели на профессора Квиррелла, чья улыбка могла бы обратить в лёд даже извергающийся вулкан. В отсутствие своего обычного идиотского выражения лица, он выглядел очень даже внушительно.  
— Ну что, успокоились? А теперь настоятельно с-советую приняться за еду и ждать, пока с-сюда не явятся остальные п-профессора.  
Это произошло гораздо скорее, чем можно было бы предвидеть. Едва успели слизеринцы опустошить свои тарелки (кроме, пожалуй, несчастного Драко, которому пришлось спрятать свою под столом и есть прямо с блюд), как в Большой Зал ворвалась небольшая толпа Старост во главе с заместителем директора.  
— Старосты, немедленно отведите студентов в их гостиные, — приказала профессор МакГоннагалл, — И тщательно проследите за тем, чтобы они там и оставались. На сегодня все уроки отменяются.  
Хаос возобновился. На этот раз уже никто не сомневался в том, что пахнет жареным. Даже студенты со Слизерина начали в открытую проявлять заинтересованность — в конце-концов, Дамблдор вряд ли стал бы на целый день запирать всех в гостиных ради пустяка.  
— Мордредовы простыни, — выругалась Серенити, — Что, василиск подери, происходит в этот проклятый день?  
Её сестре тоже очень хотелось услышать ответ на этот вопрос.  
— Что происходит? — спросила Прюденс у Матильды Грин, когда та подошла, чтобы проводить слизеринцев в подземелья.  
— В Хогвартс скоро приедут Мракоборцы, — ответила Главная Староста, — Они не хотят, чтобы мы путались под ногами, пока они проводят расследование, вот и попросили директора отправить всех по гостиным.  
Прюденс посмотрела на неё с недоумением, но ничего не сказала. Зато Ренни быстренько вмешалась в разговор:  
— Что за расследование?  
Выглядя крайне довольной собой оттого, что именно ей доводилось первой донести столь потрясающую информацию, но тем не менее сохраняя мрачный тон, Матильда произнесла:  
— Сегодня утром, прямо перед завтраком, Филча нашли мёртвым. И скорее всего, на тот свет его кто-то проводил.


	3. Интермедия н.1 - Горечь и подозрения

«Дорогая Эбби,  
Мне очень жаль, что ты уехала в эту свою школу и сейчас ты далеко. Я знаю, это звучит очень эгоистично, но единственное, что мне сейчас необходимо, чтобы успокоиться — твоё присутствие рядом со мной. Обычно, когда со мной происходило что-нибудь неприятное, ты и Эндрю были всегда рядом, чтобы поддержать и утешить меня, но сейчас ты, скорее всего, развлекаешь себя тем, что превращаешь бумажных лягушек в настоящих, а он… он слишком занят для того, чтобы обращать на меня внимание. Теперь, когда у него появился бойфренд, всё совершенно изменилось! Да — ты всё правильно поняла — наш Энди встречается с мальчиком! Да ещё с кем! С Джейком Хиллсом из двести тридцать пятой, который когда-то бессовестно крал наши игрушки! Ты можешь в это поверить? Это просто безумие!  
С тех пор, как ты уехала, случилась только одна хорошая вещь — на днях к нам приехали какие-то важные люди и мы поставили «Собор Парижской Богоматери». Так как большинство мальчиков напрочь отказались принять в этом участие, играть Квазимодо пришлось мне. Кроме счастливой морды Лиззи Торренс, которая сказала, что я была создана для этой роли, всё было очень даже здорово. Особенно те места, где нужно было петь. Миссис Шмидт сказала, что гости были потрясены моим голосом. Всегда приятно услышать от неё комплимент, учитывая то, как редко она нас хвалит.  
Я бы добавила пару слов о том, что НЕ является потрясающим, но тогда бы мне пришлось вернуться к теме Эндрю.  
Но ты расскажи мне, как у тебя дела и как ты там справляешься, потому что это отвлекло бы меня от серых и скучных будней в приюте. Было бы очень круто знать, что хоть ты не помираешь со скуки, а то у нас всё как всегда.

С нетерпением ожидая твоего эпичного возвращения,  
Твоя лучшая подруга,  
Эллен»

Эбигейл Саммерс сидела на диване перед камином и в который раз перечитывала письмо от своей маггловской подруги. Гостиная Хаффлпафа была почти пустой — кроме неё и второкурсника, уснувшего в своём кресле, все остальные ушли завтракать в Большой Зал.  
Но Эбби совершенно не хотелось есть — ей было просто необходимо придумать достойный ответ к этому письму. Вообще-то, она могла бы сделать это ещё вчера, но вчера у неё нашлись другие дела, да и нужные слова упорно не шли в голову. Во-первых, её письмо не должно было нарушить Статут о Секретности. Во-вторых, оно должно было дойти как можно раньше, ведь Эллен отчаянно нуждалась в утешении. Эндрю нравился ей с четвёртого класса, и новость о том, что он встречается с Джейком Хиллсом, наверняка шокировала и расстроила её.  
Сама Эбигейл была очень удивлена конда впервые прочитала письмо. Первой мыслью было то, что это, должно быть, розыгрыш, но эту идею она быстро отогнала. Как же страдала, должно быть, бедная Эллен!  
«Я должна что-нибудь написать, » — сказала себе девушка, переворачивая кусок пергамента то на одну сторону, то на другую, в надежде на то, что этот процесс хоть как-нибудь её вдохновит. И вот наконец, она решилась обмакнуть перо в чернильницу и написать:

«Дорогая Эллен,  
Я вижу, что шок парализировал частично или полностью твою логику, на которую я столько раз полагалась! В начале письма ты пишешь, что всё изменилось, а в самом конце — что всё как всегда. И как, скажи на милость, мне это понимать?  
В том, что касается Энди, разреши мне процитировать строчку, которую ты сама же недавно и пропела — «Qui est celui qui lui jetera la premiere pierre?..». Ты понимаешь, что я хочу этим сказать, да? Не смей судить его вместе со всеми остальными — он не первый и не единственный гомосексуал на планете! И он поддерживал тебя всегда, даже тогда, когда тебе казалось, что весь мир ополчился на тебя. Помни это и перестань его игнорировать — потому что, зная тебя, я абсолютно уверена в том, что это именно ты его игнорируешь. Гомосексуал или нет, Энди остаётся самым преданным другом, который у нас с тобой когда-либо был. Поссорься с ним — и ты труп, помяни моё слово. Мне очень жаль, что ты сейчас расстроена, но жизнь не всегда даёт нам всё то, чего нам хочется.  
Отвлекаясь от личной жизни нашего друга, хочу тебя поздравить с блестящим выступлением на сцене. Несмотря на то, что меня там не было, я абсолютно уверена, что иначе чем блестяще ты выступить не могла! Потому что девочка, сумевшая в одиночку спеть всю арию из «Призрака оперы» без единой фальшивой ноты, не имела никаких шансов на провал! (Небольшой совет — почаще занимайся музыкой, и таким образом ты сможешь исцелить свои раненые чувства. Наш директор говорит, что музыка более волшебна, чем всё то, чем мы занимаемся в школе, и я склонна думать, что он прав.)  
Что до меня, то я боюсь, что ты ошибаешься, Эллен. Превращения, о которых ты говоришь с таким энтузиазмом, развлекают меня не больше, чем тебя — контрольные по математике. Вообще, если задуматься, то в Хогвартсе почти нечем себя развлечь, потому что он — маленький островок прошлого в океане современной цивилизации. В библиотеку ходить страшно — местная библиотекарша пугает меня больше, чем все воспитатели приюта вместе взятые, да и художественной литературы там не отыщешь. В общем, тоска смертная. Наш местный вид спорта (о котором я тебе как-то рассказывала) также мне наскучил, а любимую всеми игру в плюй-камни я просто не могу понять. Остаётся только одно — ждать похода в Хогсмид да гулять ночью по замку. Последнее запрещено правилами, конечно же, но с тех пор, как я наладила отношения с дедушкой Аргусом и подружилась с его кошкой, мне открылись многие возможности, и я, право, могла бы разыгрывать учителей и одноклассников любым пришедшим мне в голову способом. Но розыгрыши — не та сфера, в которой мне хотелось бы отличиться, к тому же, так можно запросто растерять чудом приобретённое доверие завхоза. Так что я предпочитаю просто гулять и наслаждаться свежим, прохладным воздухом, а также видом из окон. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как прекрасны окрестности Хогвартса в ночное время! С одной стороны, серебряный лунный свет открывает взору Внутренний двор замка и высокие кроны деревьев из волшебного Леса, в котором водятся все мыслимые и немыслимые виды магических существ. Чуть левее можно разглядеть башню, в которую поселили сов. На фоне ночного неба даже эта самая жалкая часть Хогвартса выглядит величественной. Выходящие из неё на ночную охоту птицы пленяют своим грациозным полётом всякого, кому посчастливится наблюдать за ними. Порой некоторые из них даже пролетают мимо окна Часовой Башни, откуда я обычно любуюсь ими, и заполняют тишину своим уханьем. С другой стороны, можно посмотреть на отражение замка в идеальной глади Чёрного Озера, на берегу которого растёт огромный бук. Под этим буком мы, студенты, обычно устраиваем пикники в тёплые майские утра… А если не полениться и отправиться на последний этаж, то оттуда можно разглядеть огни ночного Хогсмида, для жителей которого день ещё не закончился… Вопреки тому, что обычно мне в Хогвартсе заняться нечем, по всему этому я буду страшно скучать после окончания школы.  
На этой неделе в «Три метлы» пожаловали бродячие музыканты с лютней, волынкой, флейтой и ещё каким-то неизвестным мне инструментом, и сыграли какую-то невероятную какофонию. Невзирая на паршивость, какофония оказалась очень весёлой, и весь Хаффлпафф плясал до упаду. Жаль, что с нами не было студентов с других факультетов — кто знает, может быть, в этой шумихе и развязались бы межфакультетские дружбы…  
Но то, что я описала выше — одни из немногих ярких вспышек в моей скучной жизни в качестве студента Хогвартса.  
Может быть, я бы наслаждалась жизнью здесь намного больше, будь ты и Эндрю со мной. Я очень сильно по вам скучаю, особенно если учесть, что здесь у меня нет друзей среди студентов. Они все почему-то избегают моей компании, возможно думая, что я докладываю дедушке Аргусу о каждом их шаге. Наивные дурачки, они и не подозревают, что ему и не нужно заводить шпиона среди студентов, чтобы быть в курсе всего, ведь у него, помимо Миссис Норрис, есть информаторы в числе привидений.  
И всё же есть вещи, которые в этом году занимают мой ум больше, чем музыка, танцы и прекрасные виды. Во-первых, меня крайне удивила и заинтриговала приветственная речь директора, состоящая из четырёх слов, никак не связанных между собой. Этой выходки оказалось достаточно, чтобы многие сочли его сумасшедшим, однако мне эти слова показались чем-то вроде сигнала, положившим начало исполнению какого-нибудь тайного плана. Но волноваться на этот счёт я не считаю нужным — учитывая то, что сигнал запустил сам директор, я сомневаюсь, что речь идёт о чём-то плохом. А может быть, это был и не сигнал вовсе, а последствие какого-нибудь проигранного спора, например.  
Кроме того, хотя что-то мне и говорит, что я не должна распространяться об этом, я не могу не написать тебе. И дело не только в том, чтобы помочь тебе отвлечь свои мысли от больной темы, но и в моём эгоистичном желании поделиться своими опасениями с человеком, который, в случае чего, не донесёт на меня директору.  
Помнишь того профессора Маггловедения, о котором я тебе рассказывала, когда приезжала на каникулы? Хотя, почему это я спрашиваю, разумеется, ты его помнишь, потому что я тебе про него все уши прожужжала. Но ты не волнуйся, на этот раз я не стану слагать ему оды, а просто скажу, что в этом году он стал ОЧЕНЬ СТРАННЫМ.  
С тех пор, как он вернулся из Албании, где провёл это лето, профессор стал совершенно другим. Вопреки тому, что о нём говорят другие студенты, мне кажется, что его новая манера одеваться — наименее странное из всех изменений, которым он подвергся. Видишь ли, теперь он стал постоянно заикаться и ужасно дрожать всякий раз, когда кто-нибудь обращается к нему с вопросом. Ходят слухи, что в Албании он нарвался на банду вампиров, и чудом остался жив после стычки с ними, а теперь ужасно боится, что те за ним придут. И этот страх превратил его в раздражающего, заикающегося кретина (хотя я — последний человек, который может осуждать других за их дефекты речи, не так ли?). И, когда говорила с ним в последний раз во время своих дополнительных занятий по Защите от Тёмных Искусств, я неохотно, но всё-таки поверила всем этим слухам. Однако вскоре мне начало казаться, что они не совсем правдивы, и вообще тут творится какая-то непонятная, мутная история. Я знаю, что бы ты сказала, если бы была сейчас рядом: «Ты просто не хочешь верить в то, что твой идеал превратился в жалкого труса», и ты была бы лишь наполовину права. Да, я действительно НЕ ХОЧУ в это верить, но у меня есть на то основания.  
Вчера вечером, после отбоя, возвращаясь с очередной встречи Астрономического Клуба, я увидела, как он в одиночестве выходит из замка. Сказать по-правде, меня этот факт очень сильно удивил и заинтриговал, и поэтому я сделала всё возможное, чтобы отделаться от своих товарищей по факультету, а затем проследила за ним, стараясь оставаться незамеченной. К счастью, я достаточно легка, чтобы бесшумная ходьба далась мне без особых усилий, а шуршание травы, треск сверчков и уханье сов заглушали моё дыхание, ставшее слишком шумным из-за волнения. Профессор направился в Запретный Лес, то место где, как я уже писала выше, водится огромное количество разных волшебных существ, некоторые из которых (например, Акромантулы, гигантские пауки, обладающие человеческим разумом), невероятно опасны. Я уже точно не помню, где именно потеряла его след, но мне пришлось срочно вернуться в замок, так как меня обнаружила Миссис Норрис, а потом и какая-то угрюмая девочка со Слизерина. Надо ли говорить, что не прошло много времени, прежде, чем нас обеих обнаружил профессор Снейп? (Имеется в виду тот самый человек с большим носом, карикатуры на которого я повесила на двери общего туалета, а ты дорисовала им рога).  
Так вот в чём дело — мне кажется, что блуждание в одиночестве по тёмному Лесу, обители многочисленных опасных созданий, да ещё и ночью, как-то не вяжется с образом жалкого труса.  
А если профессор в действительности не является жалким трусом, то чего же ради он таковым притворяется? Чего он, чёрт возьми, пытается добиться?  
Знаешь, теперь, когда я рассказала тебе всё это, я чувствую невероятное облегчение. Ты называла себя эгоисткой, и может быть, даже была права, но я оказалась вдвое эгоистичнее, чем ты, раз посмела так детально описать тебе своё существование, свои волнения и некоторые жизненные ситуации. За это прошу простить меня.  
Не могу дождаться того момента, когда снова увижусь с тобой.

С уважением и в надежде на то, что ты последуешь моим советам,  
Одна из двух твоих лучших друзей,  
Эбигейл»

 

Отложив в сторону третий кусок пергамента, девочка растянулась на диване. Письмо получилось намного длиннее, чем она рассчитывала. Кроме того, оно было слишком детальным, содержало в себе слишком много информации, которую её подруге знать совсем не обязательно. Она не была уверена, что Министерство Магии не накажет её за разглашение такого количества информации о Хогвартсе. Хотя оно может и не узнать об этом. В конце-то концов, кто станет проверять корреспонденцию жалкой магглорождённой шестикурсницы с Хаффлпаффа?  
Плюс ко всему, не переписывать же всё заново! Это было бы ужасно сложно, к тому же, в избытке информации был свой плюс: нужно было занять ум Эллен чем-то посторонним и интригующим, чтобы она не натворила глупостей.  
Перечитывая собственное письмо, у Эбигейл возникло впечатление, что в некоторых моментах она противоречит себе, но она, опять же, решила оставить всё, как есть, дать пергаменту высохнуть, а затем отправиться в совятню.  
И пусть в некоторых местах тон письма казался ей слишком резким; изначально, Эбби собиралась утешить Эллен, а в итоге она её лишь упрекнула. В один безумный момент, девочке захотелось бросить его в камин, но вскоре она передумала. В конце-концов, Эллен была сильным человеком, для неё не существовало более действенного утешения, чем упрёк.  
Когда чернила высохли, она свернула куски пергамента в свиток, связала их резинкой для волос, а потом пулей выбежала из гостиной Хаффлпаффа, надеясь как можно быстрее его отправить. Но ей было не суждено этого сделать, так как из-за первого же угла появились Старосты с пятого и шестого курсов, во главе всех остальных студентов. Они-то и приказали Эбби вернуться обратно в гостиную и пока не высовываться  
— Эй! — возмущённо воскликнула девочка, — Я не замышляла ничего плохого, я просто собиралась в совятню!  
— Твоя переписка подождёт, — резко ответила Кейтлин, Староста-шестикурсница, — До вечера, если я правильно поняла. Кажется, кто-то убил Филча, а нас, студентов, собираются держать взаперти до тех пор, пока Мракоборцы не завершат расследование.  
Услышав новость, Эбигейл почувствовала себя так, как будто кто-то ударил её в грудь чем-то тяжёлым.  
«Дедушка Аргус — мёртв, убит… Неет, быть такого не может.»  
— Я не верю тебе, — дрожащим голосом произнесла она, — Ты шутишь!  
В ответ Староста одарила её взглядом, в котором читалось крайнее раздражение.  
— По-твоему, я похожа на человека, который шутит на такие темы?! Иди. В свою. Спальню. И сиди там, пока тебе не разрешат выйти.  
Но вместо того, чтобы пойти в спальню, как и велела Кейтлин, Эбигейл села на пол и стала с бешеной скоростью озираться вокруг, чтобы отогнать слёзы.  
— Кажется, ей стало плохо! — послышался голос из толпы, — Кто-то должен пойти на кухню и принести стакан воды.  
— В этом нет никакой необходимости, — уверила его (её?) Кейтлин, — Агуаменти! Вот теперь можно и вернуться в гостиную. Дэниел, помоги мне поднять её!  
Промокшая до костей и всё ещё не верящаяя в реальность происходящего, Эбигейл не стала сопротивляться, когда её насильно подняли с пола и потащили в гостиную, но и особо помогать тоже не стала, так что пришлось Старостам тащить огромную тряпичную куклу.


	4. Осторожность превыше всего

«Великий Мерлин!» — подумала Прюденс — «Это же ужасно!». Новость о гибели смотрителя полностью выбила её из колеи. «Кто-то проводил его на тот свет» — но кто? Разумеется, никто в школе не питал особой симпатии к Филчу, так как он был страшным брюзгой и открыто проявлял неприязнь ко всем студентам, а если у него появлялся шанс кому-нибудь из них насолить, то он непременно им пользовался. Отталкивающий персонаж, но чтобы кто-то возжелал ему смерти? Абсурд!  
И всё же он был мёртв.  
В гостиной Слизерина это убийство стало чуть ли не единственной темой для разговоров. Каждый считал своим долгом выразить своё мнение насчёт личности убийцы, а также строить предположения касательно того, достаточно ли он тупой для того, чтобы дать себя вычислить.  
— Я слышал, — шептал своим друзьям Драко, — что, за несколько дней до того, как смерть настигла его, Филч обнаружил Поттера и Уизли шляющимися рядом с запретным коридором на третьем этаже…  
— Первокурснику не хватило бы ни знаний, ни опыта, ни магических сил, чтобы сотворить Смертельное Проклятие, — прервала его Прюденс, — Тем более, если он вырос у магглов и ничего не знал о волшебном мире до тех пор, пока не получил письмо из Хогвартса.  
Брат одарил её таким взглядом, словно она только что испортила всё его веселье.  
Веселье? Почему ей пришло на ум это слово — сейчас, когда человек погиб, и одному Мерлину известно, сколько ещё людей может разделить его судьбу?  
— И вообще, — добавила она, ощущая всё нарастающее возмущение, — Мне кажется, что это аморально и неуважительно, сидеть тут и шутить на тему чьей-то смерти.  
Она и не заметила, когда к ней подошла сестра, и поэтому вздрогнула, когда та коснулась её плеча.  
— Да успокойся ты, Прю. Чего жалеть Филча? Он прожил долгую жизнь; сомневаюсь, что многие из нас смогут похвастаться тем же. К тому же, проявлять уважение к покойнику, которого презирал при его жизни — чистой воды лицемерие, а у нас тут приличное общество, между прочим. Факультет честных и порядочных людей.  
Кое-где послышались смешки. Даже самих слизеринцев позабавила такая характеристика. Прюденс же не осталось ничего, кроме как закатить глаза, буркнуть что-то про людей, неспособных сохранить серьёзность в трудные времена, и отправиться в спальню, где её ожидал недочитанный экземпляр «Забытых Старинных Заклинаний».  
Из-за шума и гама, разведённого остальными слизеринцами в их общей гостиной, она дико устала. И всё же ей не хотелось лежать в кровати с книгой, а сидеть с ней на подоконнике, периодически бросая взгляды на умиротворяющий вид утреннего, ясного неба. Вот только и гостиная, и спальни Слизерина находились в подземельях, где не было никаких окон, в которые можно было бы смотреть бессонными ночами — либо в свободные, как сейчас, дни.  
«Несправедливо, » — подумала Прю, усевшись на кровать и открыв книгу на предпоследней главе.  
В тот момент ей казалось очень вероятным, что конфликт между Салазаром Слизерином и остальными Основателями на самом деле вспыхнул из-за того, что тому распределили самую безобразную и самую холодную часть замка. От такого обращения кто угодно бы взбунтовался.  
Девочка упорно смотрела в книгу, но параграфы никак не лезли в голову, а буквы как будто расплывались перед глазами, отчего у неё внезапно начала кружиться голова. Выбора не было: чтение пришлось отложить на потом.  
Когда Прюденс вспомнила о подслушанном прошлой ночью разговоре, она почувствовала себя ещё хуже. Во-первых, виной тому было осознание того, что вчерашние события всё-таки происходили на самом деле, и не были частью дурацкого сна. А во-вторых…  
«Я не собираюсь становиться соучастником в убийстве» — голос Филча, произносящего, быть может, последние слова в своей жизни.  
«Никто не умрёт, болван!» — интересно, верил ли сам Снейп в то, что он говорил?  
Прюденс присела и сконцентрировала взгляд на противоположной стене, холодной и покрытой мхом. Снейп, будь он семь раз проклят. Снейп. Это он был последним, кто видел Филча живым.  
… И он же был тем, кто вошёл в спальню без стука, сопровождаемый её сестрой.  
— Мисс Малфой, боюсь, вам придётся пройти со мной в кабинет директора, — холодным тоном уведомил её декан, — Мракоборцы хотели бы задать вам пару вопросов касаемо вашего…  
— Зачем я им? — удивилась девочка. Как только эти слова слетели с её уст, она поняла, что совершила ужасную ошибку: Снейп терпеть не мог, когда его перебивают. Суровый взгляд профессора только подтвердил это.  
— В последнее время вы позволяете себе многовато излишеств, юная леди, — произнёс он, нахмурившись, — Как только у меня появится свободное время, я напишу вашему отцу о том, что в вашем воспитании появилась серьёзная брешь.  
Это бы его ужасно разозлило. Если Прюденс и могла быть уверена в чём-то, что касалось её отца, так это в том, что он ненавидел, когда его критикуют и поучают.  
Серенити корчила рожи за спиной профессора. Прю старалась не смотреть на неё, чтобы не рассмеяться, а то Снейп мог ещё и подумать, что она смеётся над ним.  
— Следуйте за мной, — уже с ноткой раздражения в голосе приказал профессор.  
У Прюденс возникло чёткое ощущение дежа-вю. И неудивительно — ведь прошлой ночью ей уже приходилось за ним следовать. Прошлой ночью, когда убили Филча, когда она слышала, как тот ссорится со Снейпом в совятне, когда, некоторое время спустя, этот самый Снейп обнаружил её недалеко от этой совятни… Интересно, догадался ли он, что она слышала отрывок его разговора с завхозом? И если догадался, то что он собирался с этим делать? Устранить её, как свидетеля, или же, напротив, попытаться убедить в том, что он непричастен к убийству? А может, он и в самом деле был непричастен, вот и вёл себя спокойно, когда провожал её на допрос, прекрасно зная, что, какой бы ни была правда, её раскрытие не приведёт к его аресту и заключению в Азкабан.  
Плюсом в копилку последней теории было то, что он не попросил её остаться с ним наедине, чтобы убить. А ещё — если бы он и вправду хотел убить её, он бы сделал это ещё вчера, как только девчонка из Хаффлпаффа вернулась в свою гостиную.  
«Хотя, постой-ка — нет, не сделал бы!» — подумала Прю. Саммерс прекрасно помнила, что оставила её со Снейпом.  
На всякий случай, девочка достала свою волшебную палочку, и жестом указала своей сестре, что ей нужно сделать то же самое. Если Снейп и заметил это, то не подал виду. Он шёл вперёд, не оглядываясь, а они с Ренни следовали за ним, готовые напасть в случае чего.  
Путь к кабинету Дамблдора они прошли, почти не разговаривая. Прюденс чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке в этом длинном, узком коридоре, где царила бы полная тишина, если бы она и Серенити не нарушили её звуком своих шагов. Каким-то одному ему известным образом, Снейп умудрялся передвигаться бесшумно, как кошка.  
Когда они наконец дошли до входа в кабинет, у двери уже стояла толпа студентов, среди которых находились Перси Уизли и его братья. Видимо, МакГоннагалл всё-таки удалось их поймать, и теперь им всем, так же как и ей, предстоял допрос. Напрягало только то, как много людей, оказалось, бродило вне школы ночью. Прю была уверена в том, что если приглядеться, в этой толпе можно заметить Саммерс, но она быстро отвела взгляд. В данный момент ей не хотелось видеть ни её, ни кого-либо ещё. От волнения уже начинало подташнивать.  
— Подождёте здесь, — заключил Снейп, — Как только из кабинета выйдет допрашиваемый сейчас студент, вы, мисс Малфой (я имею в виду Прюденс Малфой), пойдёте туда следующей. И не нужно волноваться, никто вас пытать не собирается. Аластору Грюму больше не разрешают подвергать пыткам всех людей, которые кажутся ему подозрительными — что, разумеется, является отличной новостью для девяноста девяти процентов населения магической Британии.  
Прюденс не могла поверить своим ушам. Он что, пытался шутить, чтобы отвлечь её от мрачных мыслей?! Не-ет, это было больше похоже на какой-то нонсенс. Но, с другой стороны, этим словом можно было бы описать всю ситуацию в целом.  
Девочка отошла от своего декана и прислонилась к стене, занимая место между Перси Уизли и каким-то семикурсником с Рейвенкло.  
«Интересно — а этот что забыл ночью вне замка?» — подумала Прю, но развить эту мысль не успела — её от неё тут же отвлёк Перси:  
— Послушай. Вчера вечером я… повёл себя не совсем адекватно. Прости, я не должен был так наезжать на тебя.  
На несколько секунд в коридоре настала напряжённая тишина.  
— Ничего страшного, — сказала Прюденс, когда к ней вернулся дар речи, — В некотором роде ты имел право злиться; мой отец, к сожалению, и в самом деле натворил немало плохого в своё время. Но на момент пика власти Тёмного Лорда нам с Ренни было по два года, а Драко только родился. Мы не имели возможности помешать папе ввязаться в… во всё это дерьмо. Так что было крайне глупо с твоей стороны бросаться в мою сторону беспочвенными упрёками.  
По выражению лица Уизли невозможно было понять, соглашался ли он со сказанным или же собирался возразить.  
— Я был неправ ещё кое-в чём. Но если я скажу, ты будешь смеяться.  
В ответ Прюденс предложила ему отойти подальше от остальных студентов, но, услышав это, Снейп резко покачал головой. Пришлось им остаться на том же месте.  
— Говори, — попросила она, — Только потише. Я-то не буду смеяться, но вот за остальных не ручаюсь.  
Словно в подтверждение её слов, стоящая у самой двери Серенити заранее растянула губы в дурацкой улыбке.  
— Сначала я подумал, что вы в сговоре, — признался Уизли, — Что хотите обмануть меня и выставить дураком перед деканом моего факультета.  
Услышав это, Прюденс обомлела. Она никак не могла найти логики в его словах. А ещё ей не верилось, что это говорил именно он, парень, которого все привыкли считать умным.  
— Но… — начала она, — Но я не могла знать, куда именно мы направимся. А следовательно, не имела возможности и доложить своей сестре о том, где мы находились, чтобы она могла устроить нам сюрприз.  
Произнесла она это очень быстро, и скорее всего Перси ни слова не понял.  
— Я… я думал, что вы общаетесь телепатически, — выпалил парень, краснея, — Как это обычно случается у близнецов.  
На этом моменте Прюденс чуть было не нарушила своё обещание и не рассмеялась во весь голос. Более дурацкого предположения она в своей жизни не слышала, даже от сестры.  
— Запомни раз и навсегда, Перси Уизли: никакой телепатической связи между близнецами не существует! — дрожащим голосом объявила девочка, — Кто тебе вообще рассказал эту чушь?!  
На самом деле, было глупо спрашивать. И так было понятно, кто.  
Словно в подтверждение этой догадки, Фред (или Джордж) Уизли отправил старшему брату воздушный поцелуй.  
— О Мерлин! — только и успел воскликнуть Перси, когда дверь открылась и из кабинета вышел явно смущённый Ли Джордан.  
Вспомнив то, что сказал Снейп, когда привёл её сюда, Прюденс быстрым шагом направилась к двери, вошла в помещение, а затем и закрыла её.  
— Сядь, — послышался хриплый мужской голос со стороны директорского стола.  
Девочка взглянула на говорящего и поняла, что лучше бы она этого не сделала. Лицо его было покрыто шрамами разной длины и глубины, половина носа отсутствовала, а один из глаз (голубой, явно волшебный) был лишён века, отчего казалось, что он больше второго. Второй же, как успела заметить Прюденс, приближаясь, был чёрным, как глаза профессора Снейпа, только взгляд его был совершенно… живым. Сейчас оба этих глаза внимательно за ней наблюдали.  
— Сядь, — повторил незнакомец, указывая на стул, слишком высокий для Прю. Та подчинилась.  
Она не могла оторвать от него взгляда — уж слишком необычно он выглядел. Кроме того, было в нём что-то смутно знакомое, как будто она его уже где-то видела, но вот только не помнила, где.  
Мужчина протянул ей пробирку с бесцветной жидкостью, похожей на воду. Недоумевая, Прю осмотрела её со всех сторон.  
— Бумажки с надписью «выпей меня» ты на ней не найдёшь, — уже начиная терять терпение, произнёс мракоборец, — И, несмотря на это, выпить тебе всё же придётся. Так что хватит пялиться и пей, глотай всё до последней капли.  
— Грозный Глаз, девчонке всего тринадцать! — возмущённо воскликнул человек, которого Прюденс почему-то не заметила, когда вошла в кабинет. Это был высокий темнокожий мужчина в маггловском костюме. Очевидно, тоже мракоборец. — Ты не можешь просто так взять и напоить ребёнка Сывороткой Правды!  
— … только если это не ребёнок Люциуса Малфоя, конечно, — добавил Грозный Глаз.  
«Идиотская кличка, » — подумала Прю. Она напоминала ей о тех прозвищах, которые, согласно маггловским книгам, давали мужчинам из индейских племён.  
Осознавая, что у неё нет иного выбора, кроме как осушить эту пробирку, девочка принюхалась к ней с помощью взмахов руки, сначала держа на довольно приличном расстоянии от носа, а потом чуть приблизив.  
— Неплохо, — похвалил её Грозный Глаз, — Из всех людей, которых я в последнее время допрашивал с помощью Сыворотки Правды, ты первая, кто проверил, действительно ли это Сыворотка Правды.  
Вспомнив причину своей бдительности, слизеринка порозовела.  
— Видите ли, — объяснила она, — Моя сестра — большая шутница, вот и постоянно подливает нам с Драко в еду всякие гадости от «Зонко». Мы уже привыкли к тому, чтобы тщательно проверять свои тарелки.  
Да и потом, Нарцисса Малфой с давних пор обучала своих дочерей быть крайне осторожными с тем, что они едят и пьют: не у всех любовных зелий есть противоядия, а стоит сделать один глоток такого пойла — и вся жизнь пошла под откос.  
Но об этом Прю почему-то постеснялась рассказывать.  
— Твоя сестра — большой молодец, — с неожиданной теплотой улыбнулся Грозный Глаз, — Приучила вас к тому, чтобы всегда быть начеку. Осторожность превыше всего.  
— В моём случае это звучит немного эгоистично, — не смогла сдержаться Прюденс. С самого раннего детства все знакомые очень любили шутить над её именем, и если поначалу это её немного злило, то со временем она и сама научилась над ним потешаться.  
Как ни странно, она начинала чувствовать себя комфортно в обществе этих двух Мракоборцев. Что было крайне глупо, учитывая то, кем являлся её отец.  
— А теперь будь умницей и выпей Сыворотку Правды, — мягко сказал Грозный Глаз, — Нам нужно услышать показания всех возможных свидетелей и сделать выводы до наступления ночи.  
Девочка сделала глубокий вздох, а потом одним глотком осушила пробирку. Ничего необычного она не ощутила. До того, как ей начали задавать вопросы.  
— Куда ты пошла вчера вечером после отбоя?  
— Кто ещё был с тобой?  
— Почему вас не сопровождала профессор МакГоннагалл в своей анимагической форме? Как ты думаешь, почему она сама не пошла в Лес?  
— Почему ты согласилась на это?  
— Не заметила ли ты ничего необычного?  
И всё в таком же духе. Самое страшное, что порой Прюденс говорила то, о чём раньше не особо задумывалась. Ей не удалось утаить ни одной своей мысли, которая хоть как-то касалась заданных ей тем. Она детально рассказала о разговоре Снейпа с Филчем, о том, что раньше слышала, как тот же Снейп о чём-то предупреждал Квиррелла, но — к её великому сожалению — умолчать о лишних подробностях тоже не получилось, и поэтому она выложила их все, от подозрений в сторону декана до своей привязанности к Перси Уизли, приправив последнее параллелью с одной из своих любимых трагедий Шекспира, которую она периодически перечитывает втайне от родителей. И ведь главное, что никто из Мракоборцев даже не попытался прервать весь этот поток бреда! К счастью, они никак не реагировали на сказанное, иначе Прюденс бы умерла со стыда.  
— Кингсли, сходи-ка ты в спальни Слизерина и обыщи там всё, — приказал Грозный Глаз, когда рассказ девочки был окончен, — У девчонки может быть где-то спрятан Омут Памяти.  
— Что-о?! Но это абсу… — начал было Кингсли.  
— Иди!  
Как только Кингсли вышел из кабинета, атмосфера комфорта и доверия куда-то улетучилась. Прюденс поморщила нос, надеясь, что Грозный Глаз этого не заметил. Впрочем, надежда эта оказалась напрасной.  
— Моя компания тебе неприятна, девочка? — спросил он.  
Слизеринка не ответила. Она мечтала, чтобы Кингсли поскорее вернулся, желательно сопровождённый кем-то. Кем угодно, кроме Снейпа, естественно.  
— Но не переживай, Беллатрикс, — продолжил мужчина, — Очень скоро ты от меня избавишься. Если, конечно, не будет доказано, что ты использовала Омут Памяти, чтобы обмануть нас во время допроса.  
Возмущению Прю не было предела. Он обращался с ней, как с обвиняемой! И всё же она постаралась сохранить достоинство и ответить спокойно:  
— Я бы попросила не обвинять меня в том, в чём когда-то подозревали моего отца, только потому, что я, собственно, его дочь. И меня зовут Прюденс.  
Услышав это, Мракоборец хмыкнул.  
— Отличное имя, — прокомментировал он, — Пожалуй, даже лучшее из всех женских. Жаль только, что, судя по твоему сегодняшнему рассказу, оно тебе не совсем подходит.  
— Думаете, имя Беллатрикс подошло бы мне больше? — не скрывая иронии в голосе, спросила Прю. Она решительно не хотела иметь ничего общего со своей тетёй, заслуженно приговорённой к пожизненному сроку в Азкабане. Тем более, такую важную деталь, как имя. И поэтому её жутко разозлило, когда Грозный Глаз обозвал её Беллатрикс.  
— Tu as ses yeux de chienne menteuse*, — ни с того, ни с сего, усталым голосом проговорил он, чем поверг девочку в глубокий шок.  
Кажется, ему никто не говорил, что Малфои произошли от французов и знание языка передавалось у них из поколения в поколение…

***

 

Как и ожидалось, Кингсли не нашёл никакого Омута Памяти, несмотря на то, что он тщательно обыскал не только спальни Слизерина, но и общую гостиную, и вообще все помещения, находящиеся в подземельях, включая кабинет и личные покои профессора зельеварения. Прюденс не сомневалась в том, что последнему такой обыск не доставил абсолютно никакого удовольствия, и настроение у него упало так низко, что в ближайшие несколько дней (а то и недель) разговора с ним лучше не начинать. А ведь ей предстояли отработки…  
Разумеется, поиски Омута продлились почти до полудня, и всё это время ей пришлось проторчать в кабинете директора, рассматривая приборы, находящиеся на его столе. Грозный Глаз уже с ней не разговаривал, и у неё было такое ощущение, что он погружён в воспоминания. Девочку поразила горечь, с которой он говорил об её тёте. Как будто он помнил её другой, не безумной сторонницей Тёмного Лорда, не самой верной из его Пожирателей и не помешанной на так-называемом «статусе крови». Судя по рассказам родителей, Прюденс полагала, что она всегда именно помешанной, верной Пожирательницей и была. И такими же должны были быть и они, если хотели выжить сами и сохранить жизни своим детям.  
Лживая сука. Выходит, было время, когда она притворялась нормальной? Но зачем? Зачем притворяться хорошим человеком во времена, когда зло выставляется напоказ, как парадная мантия?  
А может, милая тётушка Беллатрикс когда-то действительно была хорошей, но произошло что-то, отчего она изменилась настолько резко, что окружающим стало трудно поверить, что это было преображение, а не раскрытие истиной сущности.  
Лживая сука. Возможно, в далёком будущем кто-то назовёт её, Прюденс, так же. Таким же полным боли и разочарования тоном.  
Минуты тянулись, как часы. Кингсли всё не приходил. Прю пыталась представить себе, каково приходилось тем студентам, которые остались за дверью. Были ли они напуганы, злы, голодны? Не умер ли ещё кто-нибудь со скуки? Потому что она сама была готова на стены лезть.  
Если они собирались так проверить показания каждого, допрос мог продлиться и целую неделю.  
Когда этому нудному ожиданию настал конец, и мракоборец всё-таки вернулся, правда открылась. Никакого Омута Памяти ни в подземельях, ни в приближённой к ним территории замка не обнаружилось. Зато по многозначительному взгляду, который Кингсли бросил на своего товарища, Прюденс догадалась, что наружу всплыло кое-что ещё, о чём они при ней говорить не собирались. А следовательно, у неё появилась надежда на то, что её немедленно выпроводят.  
Что, собственно, и произошло. Но вовсе не так, как девочка себе это представляла.  
— Я попрошу профессора Снейпа отвести мисс Малфой в кабинет Зельеварения, — неожиданно заявил Кингсли, — Там её ждёт мать.  
Сердце Прю ушло в пятки. Мама никогда раньше не приходила к ней в школу. Неужели случилось что-то плохое?  
— Сам отведёшь, — отмахнулся Грозный Глаз, — Со Снейпом я ещё должен поговорить кое о чём. Будь добр и вызови его сюда, пожалуйста.  
Это могло означать лишь одно — Снейп умолчал о своей ночной встрече с Филчем, когда мракоборцы допрашивали его. И Снейпу было совершенно незачем это делать, если ему было известно, что Прюденс обязательно расскажет о подслушанном разговоре. Из этого можно было сделать один вывод — он, скорее всего, не знал, что она всё слышала.  
Пока не знал.  
Кингсли указал ей жестом, что им пора возвращаться в подземелья. Слизеринка пошла за ним, не зная точно, что чувствует — то ли облегчение оттого, что её наконец выпустили, то ли страх перед встречей с матерью. Грозный Глаз, похоже, подумал, что она более склонна ко второму варианту, потому что, стоило ей коснуться ручки двери, как он добавил на прощание:  
— Ну что ж, удачи тебе… Джульетта.  
Прю не помнила, когда в последний раз цвет её лица был настолько близок к красному.

***

 

Нарцисса Малфой рассматривала школьную доску с таким видом, как будто ей до сегодняшнего вечера необходимо было выучить всё, что на ней написано. Её волосы, золотисто-медового цвета, как у дочерей, были собраны в простой, но элегантный пучок. С выбором мантии она, пожалуй, особо мучиться не стала — надев свою любимую тёмно вишнёвую, наверняка поверх строгого чёрного платья.  
— Мам? — неуверенно обратилась к ней Прюденс, войдя в кабинет Зельеварения. Ей в нос ударил сильный запах ландышей — от маминых духов.  
Её мать — высокая, стройная женщина тридцати шести лет, резко обернулась. На её круглом, гладком лице застыло выражение недовольства.  
«Она злится на меня, » — догадалась Прю и ей тут же поплохело. Ей редко доводилось расстраивать мать, но, когда это всё же случалось, за этим обычно следовала длинная нотация, во время которой она ощущала резкий прилив ненависти к себе.  
— Прюденс, — холодным тоном произнесла мать, — До меня сегодня утром дошло письмо твоего брата. Ты ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
О Мерлин, а она и забыла об этом несчастном письме!  
— Я… эмм… — начала было девочка, но она понятия не имела, с чего начать свой рассказ.  
Однако в этом не было необходимости: её мать и так была в курсе всего.  
— На случай если ты забыла, в чём провинилась, напомню: ты вышла из замка ночью, в компании мальчика, и вместе с ним направилась в Запретный Лес. Ты хоть представляешь себе, какие слухи могут пойти, если об этом узнают другие студенты?!  
Услышав это, Прюденс опешила. Ей и вправду не приходило в голову, что эту ситуацию можно было рассмотреть под другим углом и воспринять как основу для отвратительных спекуляций.  
— Но мама, мы гонялись за нарушителями, у нас было разрешение, подписанное профессором МакГоннагалл…  
— … и я с ней об этом уже поговорила, — прервала её мать, — Она никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах больше не поднимет тему этой идиотской вылазки, и если я узнаю, что она одобрила ещё одно такое «приключение», у школы будут большие проблемы. Что было у неё в голове, когда она разрешила тебе бродить ночью по замку с этим Уизли, неизвестно. А что было в голове у тебя, когда вместо того, чтобы доложить о нарушении заместителю директора, ты побежала к жалкому Старосте?  
То, каким тоном была произнесена фамилия Уизли, расстроило слизеринку. Это дало ей понять, что ей не разрешили бы общаться с ним даже при других обстоятельствах.  
— Я подумала, что он сможет отговорить своих братьев от их глупой затеи, — призналась она. И это было почти правдой. Рассказывая Перси о том, что задумали Фред с Джорджем, она и в самом деле ожидала того, что тот отреагирует иначе.  
— … а потом вы вдвоём устроили ещё большую глупость! Тебе должно быть стыдно за своё безрассудство! Оно могло стоить тебе хотя бы репутации, уж об этом ты должна была подумать, раз тебе не приходило в голову, что в Запретном Лесу тебя могло сожрать какое-нибудь волшебное существо!  
— Бесчестие хуже смерти, — Прюденс шёпотом повторила слова, которые родители вбивали ей в голову с самого раннего детства.  
— Именно! — прогремела мать, — Мне стоит почаще напоминать тебе эти слова, а то они, похоже, стали выветриваться у тебя из головы!  
Было бы не лишним добавить, что если бы Малфои действительно заботились о своей репутации в обществе**, они погибли бы, но не присоединились к Тёмному Лорду. В этом плане взгляды Прюденс разительно отличались от взглядов её родителей. Но она промолчала. Она почти всегда молчала, когда дело касалось прошлого её отца.  
— Вам несказанно повезло, что письмо прочитала я, а не ваш отец, которому оно предназначалось.  
— Нам?  
— Да, вам. А ты думаешь, Драко забыл рассказать, что Серенити тоже в этом участвовала?  
В этот момент, Прюденс захотелось крикнуть «ХА!». Кое-кому тоже предстоял разнос от матери. Видимо, какая-то часть злорадства промелькнула в её взгляде, потому что в следующее мгновение последняя тут же продолжила:  
— Однако учитывая то, что её вина не так велика, как твоя, разговор с ней пройдёт в несколько иной обстановке. И вы обе должны учитывать одно: отныне за вами будет вестись тщательное наблюдение. Малейший промах с вашей стороны будет донесён мне, а я поговорю об этом с вашим отцом. В этот раз я, пожалуй, сделаю исключение, но в будущем никаких поблажек не жди.  
И кто за ними будет следить, интересно? Снейп? В таком случае Прюденс от всего сердца надеялась, что он всё-таки окажется убийцей Филча и его навеки отправят в Азкабан, избавив её, тем самым, от необходимости ежедневно видеть его. И ходить на его отработки, кстати.  
— И ещё кое-что, — добавила её мать, — Я поговорю с мистером Уизли насчёт того, что может произойти, если он хоть кому-нибудь расскажет о вашей вчерашней ночной прогулке.  
По спине Прюденс пробежал холодок. Вот так рушилась её последняя надежда на хоть какое-то общение с Перси. Подумать только — не далее, чем сегодня утром он попросил прощения за своё поведение и у них сложился вполне себе дружелюбный разговор. А теперь её мама собиралась угрожать ему Мерлин знает чем!  
«Он меня точно возненавидит после этого!» — с грустью подумала девочка, осознавая, что она не в силах сделать ничего, чтобы отговорить свою мать от такой подлости. И всё же попытаться стоило.  
— Но мама! — сказала она, стараясь как можно лучше скрыть своё возмущение, — Тогда он может плохо обо мне подумать.  
— Разве тебе есть разница до того, что о тебе подумает один человек? Да ещё такой, как Уизли?  
Этот вопрос следовало ожидать. Его следовало ожидать с самого начала, как только мать заикнулась насчёт компании, в которой пребывала Прюденс. И всё же он пришёлся ей как удар под дых. Некоторое время девочка даже не смогла подобрать слов, чтобы адекватно ответить на него, но потом она вспомнила о роли, которая была выделена ей в этом театре абсурда, и заявила:  
— Ну разумеется нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня пунктик на именах, остановите меня, пожалуйста. )))  
> *У тебя её глаза, глаза лживой суки.  
> **Прюденс судит по тому обществу, которое начинает формироваться в её время, забывая о том, что во времена молодости её родителей идеи Волдеморта считались нормой.


	5. Интермедия н.2 - Хэллоуин

Мракоборцы задержались в замке ещё несколько дней, а потом вернулись в Министерство. Если они что-то и выяснили, то об этом ничего не сказали. Было ясно одно: дело ещё не раскрыли. Иначе бы его итоги стали бы немедленно обнародованы.

Любителей подслушивать под дверями быстро обнаруживали и наказывали. Да, дедушки Аргуса уже не было в живых, но это уже было не важно, потому что отныне мытьём полов занимались наказанные студенты. Эбигейл считала это правильным решением. Наконец-то до людей дошло бы то, что школьные правила были созданы для того, чтобы их соблюдали.

Хотя… ей ли об этом говорить?

Смерть завхоза не просто шокировала её, она разделила её жизнь на «до» и «после». Это был ужасный удар, пошатнувший её мир так сильно, что от него почти ничего не осталось. Как ни странно, несмотря на то, что она никогда не знала ни одного своего родственника, в отличие от других детей из приюта Эбигейл никогда не ощущала потребности в семье. Это было во многом благодаря тому, что, пройдя трудный и тернистый путь улучшения отношений с Филчем и Миссис Норрис, она признала их своей семьёй. Она быстро поняла то, в чём похожи старый завхоз и его кошка. Один жил среди волшебников и знал всё о магии, но не мог колдовать, а другая жила среди людей и понимала всё, о чём они говорили, но сама не обладала даром речи. У Эбигейл хватило ума не упоминать об этом в разговоре: ещё одна общая черта этих двоих — гордость, а гордые разумные существа ненавидели, когда к ним проявляли откровенную жалость. Разумеется, поначалу Филч воспринимал её, как одну из бесконечного числа надоедливых, мерзких детишек, которые считают себя превыше любых правил, но потом она стала предлагать ему свою помощь в разных работах. Сначала он упорно отказывался, а Миссис Норрис кусалась и царапалась, когда девочка пыталась её погладить, но потом завхоз нехотя разрешил ей навести порядок в его кабинете, пока сам он гонялся за очередными нарушителями. Её слегка смутили кандалы, висящие там, и она спросила, чем провинились студенты, которых подвешивали за них. Когда она спросила об этом впервые, он мерзко ухмыльнулся, и Эбигейл трижды подумала, прежде чем предложить ему помощь в следующий раз. И всё же хаффлпаффский альтруизм взял верх, и в следующий раз ей удалось выбить из Филча страшный секрет: да, когда-то в Хогвартсе действительно применялись телесные наказания, но они ограничивались поркой в Большом Зале, а кандалы и прочая средневековая декорация существовала лишь для того, чтобы пугать. Правда, во времена деспотичного директора Диппета пугать ими было намного проще, ибо сам директор одним своим видом вызывал страх и трепет. Узнав, что Филч всё-таки не такой плохой человек, каким его все считали, девочка с куда большей охотой помогала ему наводить порядок и иногда даже патрулировать коридоры. И именно поэтому другие студенты начали избегать её, за спиной обзывая сумасшедшей. Филчу это стало известно, и он указал Эбигейл на то, что она могла бы завести друзей, отказавшись от общения с ним. В ответ на это она сказала, что у неё уже есть друзья, имея в виду как Эндрю с Элен, как и завхоза с его кошкой. Именно с той поры Филч стал относиться к ней с настоящей теплотой. Никогда не знавшая своего родного деда Эбигейл радостно признала им старого завхоза. А теперь ей оставалось с грустью вспоминать, как наполнились слезами его глаза в первый раз, когда он услышал слово «дедушка» прозвучавшее из её уст. Впервые в своей жизни, Эбигейл по-настоящему осознала, что она никому не нужная сирота. После смерти дедушки Аргуса, всё вокруг казалось абсурдным и почему-то даже смешным. Хотелось смеяться, смеяться так, что сотряслись бы стены замка, чтобы её хохот стало бы слышно даже в другом конце планеты, а потом внезапно разрыдаться.

К тому вечеру, когда все отправлялись праздновать Хэллоуин в Большом Зале, девочка несколько успокоилась и необходимость беседовать с профессором Спраут о неизбежности смерти и посещать мадам Помфри, которая давала ей успокоительные зелья, совершенно отпала. И всё же атмосфера всеобщей бессмыслицы никуда не подевалась.

Студенты всегда ходили группами. Если внимательно приглядеться, можно было заметить некоторое сходство между построением этих групп и построением римского легиона, описанного учительницей истории из приюта. «А может быть, это просто у меня воображение разыгралось», — думала Эбигейл. В любом случае, выглядело это довольно жутко.

Отправляться в Большой Зал очень не хотелось — для Эбигейл участие в празднике в такие времена было равносильным оскорблению памяти погибшего. Оставалось только подняться в Часовую Башню, в надежде на то, что там не было никого другого, кто решил насладиться царившими там тишиной и покоем. Сопровождали её, конечно же, казавшиеся замогильными голоса студентов, ведущих бессмысленные, пустые диалоги…

— Покурили, блядь, кальян.

— Не ругайся, Джордж!

— Ты с Гремучей Ивы рухнул, что ли?! Джордж — это ты, а я — Фред!

Примерно такой же смысловой нагрузкой обладали все разговоры, которые в последнее время слышала Эбигейл. И от этого голова невыносимо кружилась, постоянно. Но зелья от мигреней пить не хотелось — после них Эбигейл чувствовала себя, как живой мертвец в ещё большей мере, чем обычно.

Оказавшись, наконец, наедине с собой, она остановилась, мысленно прикидывая, стоит ли ей отправиться в Часовую Башню или в другое, более близкое и более уединённое место — например в неработающий туалет для девочек, находящийся на первом этаже.

Позже она поблагодарила судьбу за этот эпизод. Потому что-то, что она увидела в конце коридора, было слишком странным. Даже для Хогвартса.

«Успокойся, Эбби», сказала она себе, «Ты выросла с магглами и не знаешь всех традиций волшебников. Может, кое-где и принято приводить домой тролля на Хэллоуин…»

Предположение было, мягко говоря, идиотским. Существо, с которым мирно беседовал профессор Квиррелл, выглядело очень опасным. Во-первых, дело в его поражающих воображение габаритах. Даже Хагрид рядом с ним выглядел бы, как лилипут. Во-вторых, в правой руке он держал дубинку размером с толстую колонну, которой он смог бы убить человека за один удар. Ну и в-третьих, его запах сам по себе мог бы сойти за оружие массового поражения. Кто в здравом уме привёл бы такое существо в замок, полный детей, представлялось с трудом.

С другой стороны, в этом же замке можно было встретить того же Хагрида, который мог выглядеть довольно грозно, если его разозлить. Об огненных крабах, мантикорах и прочих опасных существах и говорить не приходилось. Плюс не стоило забывать ещё об Акромантулах из Запретного Леса, которых тот же Дамблдор вполне мог бы отправить в другое место. Так что стоило ли на самом деле удивляться наличию в Хогвартсе горного тролля? Ответ очевиден: нет.

Эбигейл даже почувствовала себя виноватой за своё возмущение по этому поводу. В конце-концов, горные тролли — такие же живые существа, как и все прочие, и имели точно такое же право быть частью общества. Она снова вспомнила одинокого, отвергнутого обоими мирами дедушку Аргуса и помрачнела. Нет, никто не должен был пройти через то же, что и он.

Погружённая в эти мысли, она поднялась по ближайшей лестнице на следующий этаж. Он, как и ожидалось, был пуст: народ собрался в Большом Зале, чтобы одновременно отпраздновать Хэллоуин и возвращение директора, который, после долгого пребывания в Министерстве Магии, должен был наконец раскрыть все карты. Все ждали провозглашения результатов расследования, словно это было какой-то частью общего празднества, и это было ужасно. Но самым отвратительным было то, что другие хаффлпаффцы даже и не подумали выразить протест против этой вопиющей бестактности.

Хогсмид в тот вечер выглядел мрачным и пустым, как город-призрак. Где-то вдалеке виднелись одиноко горящие окна Кабаньей Головы. Эбби не хотелось думать ни о Кабаньей Голове, и вообще ни о чём из того, что её веселило. Мысли о музыке и танцах были ей приятны, и это же ей досаждало. Нельзя было думать о приятных вещах, когда ты потерял важного человека. Нельзя было просто так взять и начать жить дальше, когда произошло такое ужасное и важное событие. Но… эти горящие окна таверны так и манили к себе, а в памяти снова и снова всплывали воспоминания о том, как она звонко смеялась в окружении своих однокурсников. Сейчас Эбигейл опять тянуло в то единственное место, где у этих самых однокурсников не было никаких возражений против её компании, где она чувствовала себя почти так же хорошо, как в своей комнате из приюта. И она ненавидела себя за свою тягу к свету, тогда как дедушка Аргус отправился во тьму… Жизнь и так была с ним несправедлива, не хватало ещё, чтобы один из немногих — быть может даже единственный студент, которому удалось понять и зауважать его, позабыл об его существовании…

Деревенские дома потеряли контур — как и весь мир. Вскоре даже раму окна стало трудно разглядеть из-за слёз, наполнивших глаза — слёз страха, вины и ненависти к себе.

В какой-то момент Эбигейл начала призывать к себе миссис Норрис, но та не пришла. Должно быть, она пряталась в слишком отдалённом месте, чтобы быть в состоянии услышать её почти беззвучное «Кс-кс». С тех пор как у студентов появилась возможность безнаказанно пинать её, кошка стала слишком боязливой и дёрганной. Эбигейл заявила ребятам со своего факультета, что несчастное животное нуждается в защите, но в ответ она получила лишь смешки и косые взгляды. Это заставило её крепко задуматься о том, что, может быть, правы были те, кто говорил, что на Хаффлпафф отправляли тот мусор, который отказались принимать другие факультеты.

И… самое худшее было в том, что она и себя саму считала мусором, отвергнутым и никому не нужным, даже той же миссис Норрис, которая моталась по замку, как сумасшедшая, громко мявкая и зовя хозяина, который никогда не придёт…

— Во имя Мерлина, что вы здесь делаете, мисс Саммерс?!

Эбигейл обернулась и увидела профессора Флитвика, смотрящего на неё с некоей помесью удивления и возмущения.

— Я… я просто… не была голодна, — её голос дрожал.

Профессор Флитвик фыркнул.

— Я немедленно провожу вас в гостиную вашего факультета, — твёрдо заявил он.

Эбигейл приподняла брови. Что, опять?! Ей снова приходилось возвращаться в гостиную в сопровождении учителя, несмотря на то, что…

— Но я не нарушила коммендантского часа! — почти пропищала она, — Отбой объявляют только в десять часов вечера — то есть уже в девять, но даже в таком случае я имею полное право находиться здесь сейчас!

Да, теперь отбой объявляли в девять часов, а режим дежурства учителей по ночному замку ожесточился настолько, что наказание могли дать даже за то, что ты пошёл на Астрономию не в сопровождении своих однокурсников.

— Следуйте за мной, — приказал профессор почти истерическим тоном, отчаянно жестикулируя, что натолкнуло девочку на мысль, что в школе опять случилось нечто ужасное.

— Но… я не понимаю, — говорила она, стараясь догнать профессора, который перешёл на очень быстрый шаг, — Что произошло?

Флитвик резко остановился, но не стал оборачиваться.

— В замок проник горный тролль, — пустым голосом объявил он, — Директор объявил тревогу, студентам приказано не выходить из своих гостиных.

Услышав это, Эбигейл почувствовала, как её сердце уходит в пятки.

Это было просто невозможно! Она своими глазами видела, как профессор Квиррелл отпустил тролля восвояси, причём было очень даже очевидно, что расставались они друзьями. Не мог же тот тролль быть по-настоящему опасным, иначе он бы его и близко к школе не подпустил!

— Это звучит как чья-то шутка, — не узнавая собственного голоса, сказала девочка, когда они с профессором уже шли рядом.

— По-вашему, профессор Квиррелл способен на такие глупые шутки?! — с великим раздражением в голосе поинтересовался Флитвик.

В ту минуту Эбигейл почувствовала, как что-то внутри неё рухнуло. Профессор Квиррелл сказал всем, что тролль представляет опасность? Зачем, когда его самого тот и пальцем не тронул?

Когнитивный диссонанс заполнил её разум. Она лихорадочно пыталась найти оправдание недавно увиденному. Ей казалось, что от этого зависит само её существование.

«Может быть… может быть, он пытался уговорить его мирным путём покинуть замок? Может, наслал на него Конфундус? Империус?»

Но если они расстались с миром, то по идее это должно было означать, что истории настал конец, а тролль ушёл бы из замка так же внезапно, как в нём появился.

Эбигейл почувствовала тошноту. Голову начали наводнять мысли, которые она старательно пыталась отогнать. В последнее время случалось так много странных и ужасных событий! Что, если все они были связаны друг с другом?

— Нет! — вскрикнула она, отвечая скорее на свои собственные мысли, чем на вопрос Флитвика.

Гостиная Хаффлпаффа была всё ближе и ближе, и, по мере того, как они приближались к ней, а мысли Эбигейл становились всё мрачнее и мрачнее, её же тошнота становилась всё сильнее.

— Итак, мисс Саммерс, вы можете присоединиться к вашим товарищам по факультету, — сказал Флитвик, когда они дошли до зачарованной бочки, маскирующей вход в гостиную Хаффлпафа, — Учтите: в следующий раз когда я замечу, как вы гуляете по замку в одиночестве, да ещё и в тёмное время суток, мне придётся назначить вам суровое наказание. Мне очень жаль это говорить, но сейчас в Хогвартсе происходит целая серия событий из-за которой, я боюсь, мы все находимся в опасности. Мы не можем позволить студентам подвергать себя риску в такие времена. Ступайте в свою гостиную.

Первой мыслью Эбигейл было «Что он несёт?!», но потом её разум зацепился за слово «серия». Значит, ему тоже казалось, что всё взаимосвязано. И он ещё не видел того, что видела она… Того, что она скрыла даже от мракоборцев, ибо они не додумались опоить её Сывороткой Правды.

Серия. Серия событий.

Дедушка Аргус убит. Профессор Квиррелл доносит о проникновении в школу горного тролля, с которым в тот же день, в пределах этой же школы общался, как со старым другом. В ночь, когда завхоза убили, тот же самый профессор бродил в одиночестве по Запретному Лесу, преследуя непонятно какие цели.

«О Мерлин, нет. Нет!»

«Не он. Нееет!»

Эбигейл была не в силах больше контролировать приступ тошноты, и её вырвало прямо на прикреплённые к стене бочки, которые в отместку начали плеваться уксусом…


	6. Гордыня

Первый матч сезона был не за горами. Серенити никуда не ходила без метлы — она носила её с собой, даже когда поле для квиддича было занято другими командами, за что она получила множество выговоров от учителей — всё-таки это была метла из школьного инвентаря (её собственную сломал и бросил в камин её отец, в качестве наказания за неподобающее поведение на Церемонии Распределения, и он же до сих пор отказывался купить ей новую). В те дни, когда поле оказывалось занято, она летала вокруг замка, иногда даже подбираясь к самому полю и, стараясь остаться незамеченной, наблюдала за маленькими чёрными точками на небе, которые были её будущими соперниками. На основе этих наблюдений она рисовала схемы будущей игры, которые потом обсуждала и дорабатывала с Флинтом и другими членами слизеринской сборной. Флинту, правда, не очень нравилось, когда кто-то строил из себя босса в то время, когда капитаном был он, но он был бы полным идиотом, если бы проигнорировал поданные ему хорошие идеи. В конце-концов, Серенити ни разу не подводила его во время игры, и он не раз выразил надежду, что в следующем году её брат окажется так же хорош.

Прюденс испытывала невыносимые страдания по двум причинам: во-первых, ей из раза в раз приходилось слушать нескончаемые монологи сестры, в которых она разъясняла то, какие именно собиралась забить фантастические голы, чтобы гриффиндорцы локти кусали оттого, что она не с ними. Начиная уже бредить, Серенити описывала сумасшедшие, самоубийственные трюки, которые, на практике, доказали бы её храбрость и силу духа (но не принесли бы никакой другой пользы, как поняла Прю). Эти постоянные разговоры о квиддиче так сильно надоели Прюденс, что большую часть своего свободного времени она проводила в библиотеке, читая книги.

И там она тоже страдала, потому что библиотеку давным-давно облюбовали пятикурсники, которые готовились к СОВ. Перси Уизли, естественно, был среди них. Сердце Прюденс было готово вырваться из груди каждый раз, когда она проходила мимо него. Но она так боялась его взгляда, что сама всегда смотрела в пол, когда им случалось сталкиваться. Кто знает, чем угрожала ему её мама, но факт состоял в том, что с того дня он ни разу даже не попытался заговорить с ней — и мало того, кажется, даже старался избежать встреч с ней, потому что он выбегал из всех помещений, куда входила она, кроме библиотеки, по очевидным причинам. Но даже тут он делал всё возможное, чтобы находиться как можно дальше от неё. Оттого Прюденс испортила несколько страниц древней книги, пролив на них слёзы.

Однажды они столкнулись взглядами, когда Перси хотел схватить с полки ту же книгу, что и Прюденс. Они даже соприкоснулись, после чего оба вскочили, как ошпаренные. Прю быстро отвела взгляд, чтобы не видеть ненависти в его тёмно-карих глазах, а потом отдалилась, уступив ему книгу. Он, как-никак, к СОВ готовился, а она просто искала что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь себя от скуки.

— Вот сама и заговори с ним, — посоветовала Ренни, когда узнала, что гложет её сестру, — Узнай, о чём именно он говорил с мамой и хотя бы попытайся убедить его в том, что ты не разделяешь её идей.

Прюденс покачала головой. Нет, убедить Перси в этом было бессмысленно. Судя по тому, как он набросился на неё с обвинениями в ту ночь, когда они искали его братьев, он был более чем готов судить о людях по убеждениям их родителей. Да и потом, если бы он и признал, что она не такая уж и плохая, как он раньше думал, разве это бы что-нибудь изменило? Разве пошёл бы он хоть на какой-нибудь риск, чтобы продолжить общение с ней тайком от её родителей? Даже начитавшись Шекспира, Прюденс не питала абсолютно никаких иллюзий на этот счёт.

Из окна кабинета Чар открывался чудесный вид на поле для квиддича, где одинокая фигура летала вокруг ворот, ловя заколдованный квоффл.

— Вуд проводит так много времени на поле, что создаётся такое впечатление, что ему нет абсолютно никакого дела до экзаменов, — заметила Прюденс, надеясь сменить тему. И ей это удалось.

— Всем нормальным людям плевать на экзамены, — отмахнулась Серенити, — Знаешь, говорят, что он нашёл нового Ловца. Интересно, кто это и хорош ли он.

В ответ на это Прюденс лишь пожала плечами. Её ни капли не интересовала смена игроков даже в слизеринской сборной, а уж в команде другого факультета тем более. Она вообще не любила квиддич. Дурачествам на поле она всегда предпочитала посиделки в библиотеке, даже если на чтение не было настроения.

При мысли о библиотеке Хогвартса ей поплохело.

«Не думай о Перси, не думай о Перси!»

— Мне птичка нашептала, что новый Ловец Гриффиндора — это Гарри Поттер, — сказала Серенити.

Её сестра приподняла брови.

— У твоей птички явно не всё в порядке с головой, — ответила она, — Ведь в школьных правилах чёрным по белому написано: первокурсникам воспрещается даже банально брать с собой мётлы в школу, а об игре в квиддич не может идти и речи…

— А может быть, для Поттера сделали исключение… — не сдавалась Ренни.

— Да быть того не может! — с полной уверенностью заявила Прюденс, — Зачем вообще было писать школьные правила, если сама дирекция поощряет их нарушение?! И потом — кто такой этот Поттер, чтобы для него делали исключение?

— Ты как всегда настолько уверена в своей правоте, что это даже умиляет. Посмотрим на твоё лицо, когда выяснится, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил стал ещё и самым молодым игроком школьной сборной за последние сто лет.

Прюденс одарила сестру глубоко скептическим взглядом, а потом выпалила:

— Я буквально готова поспорить, что в этой школе ещё не погиб здравый смысл.

Она пожалела о своих словах сразу же, как только они слетели с её уст. Серенити вполне могла подловить её на слове и в самом деле затеять с ней спор на совершенно идиотских условиях. Но, с другой стороны, каков был шанс, что этот нелепый слух окажется правдивым?

— Спор — это уже интересно, — почти промурчала Ренни, — Я люблю споры: обычно они заводят людей в крупные неприятности.

«Можно подумать, мне и без этого не хватает крупных неприятностей», — мрачно подумала Прю, вспомнив о своих отработках у Снейпа.

— Итак, дорогая сестрица, на что спорим?

Прюденс довольно долго размышляла над тем, как бы ей поделикатнее отказаться от этой глупой, априори провальной, как план по поимке близнецов Уизли, затеи. Но что-то в глубине души ей говорило, что это будет всего лишь невинный спор, и она от этого ничего не теряла. А в случае выигрыша она даже имела возможность внести серьёзные изменения в мироустройство…

— Если ты проиграешь, то целый год будешь выполнять домашние задания по Трансфигурации без моей помощи.

«Однажды она мне за это спасибо скажет.»

— Ах ты гадина, решила играть по-крупному, да?! Если честно, то я сначала планировала обойтись с тобой помягче, но раз уж ты поставила такое жёсткое условие, то получай равную отдачу: если ты проиграешь (а ты проиграешь, можешь быть в этом уверена), то проберёшься в спальни Гриффиндора и стащишь для меня галстук Вуда или умрёшь пытаясь.

Прюденс чуть в обморок не упала. Ей резко вспомнилась пословица «si tacuisses, philosophus mansisses», которая дословно переводилась как «промолчал бы — остался бы философом». Просто поразительно то, насколько уместна она была в её случае.

***

 

Этот матч был по-настоящему незабываемым — особенно для тех, кто не верил, что Гарри Поттер стал новым Ловцом сборной Гриффиндора. На самом деле слухи о его вступлении в команду ходили давно, но мало кто в это по-настоящему верил. В конце-концов, слухи в Хогвартсе частенько оказывались каким-то бредом. Например, несколько лет назад кто-то не очень изобретательный попытался скормить Рите Скиттер историю о вампиризме Снейпа, которую в итоге подхватила вся школа. Тот факт, что только ленивый ещё не назвал профессора вампиром, не означал, что он и в самом деле таковым является.

Прюденс искренне надеялась, что слухи про Поттера окажутся историей из того же разряда, но она, к сожалению, ошибалась. И это стало понятно ещё тогда, когда на поле вышел первый игрок в красно-золотой мантии — капитан команды Оливер Вуд. Он держался ещё увереннее, чем обычно. Один его вид намекал: слизеринцам конец. Сразу за ним шёл медленно, словно учитель, прогуливающийся по классу во время контролбной, мальчик низкого роста в огромных круглых очках. Мальчик, на чьей мантии была написана фамилия «Поттер».

— Быть того не может! — воскликнула Прюденс, полная возмущения, — Первокурсникам нельзя! С мётлами нельзя!

Она была шокирована настолько, что еле могла говорить, и несла бессмысленную чепуху, не волнуясь о том, что о ней могут подумать другие.

— По-моему, гриффиндурни надеются на то, что наши уступят ему снитч из жалости, — прокомментировал кто-то за её спиной. Она не стала оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть, кто это сказал. Было предельно ясно, что это мнение разделяли почти все слизеринцы, сидящие на трибунах.

Как?! Как мог Дамблдор допустить такое?! Ведь в школьных правилах было ясно указано, что первокурсникам нельзя было иметь свои мётлы, а уж играть в квиддич — и подавно. Сам директор постоянно напоминал об этом во время своих речей в начале первого семестра, и он же писал об этом в пригласительных письмах, которые рассылались одиннадцатилетним волшебникам. А теперь…

— Зачем, по-твоему, директор позволил Поттеру играть в квиддич? — спросила она у самого близкого к ней студента. Тот молча пожал плечами. Кто-то из толпы сказал, что Поттеру и дальше окажут всякие почести, потому что он, видите ли, Мальчик-который-выжил.

В уме Прюденс постоянно вертелся один вопрос: а почему это, собственно, возможность играть в квиддич считалась привилегией? Квиддич всегда был опасным спортом, она никогда не понимала, почему её сестра так любит его и всегда ужасно волновалась, когда та выходила на поле. Ведь с игроками могли случиться какие угодно инциденты.

Собственно, очень скоро мысль её подтвердилась, только, к счастью, не в случае Серенити. Метла Поттера, похоже, вышла из-под контроля. На слизеринских трибунах послышались смешки.

Внезапно, за спиной у Прюденс появился Драко, хотя не более, чем пятью минутами ранее она могла бы поклясться, что его там не было.

— Что, Мордред подери, вытворяет Ренни?! — спросил он, а слова его повисли в воздухе. Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Слизеринцы шокированно наблюдали за открывшимся им странным зрелищем, и никто не мог проронить и слова.

Оторвав взгляд от Поттера, который уже еле держался на метле, Прюденс заметила как её сестра бросила мяч ближайшему игроку (и это оказался гриффиндорец!), покинула свою позицию и направилась в сторону мальчика, явно намереваясь поймать его в случае необходимости. Подлетев к близнецам Уизли, которые явно задумали то же самое, она крикнула им что-то, а затем все трое встали по разным сторонам, окружив Поттера. Но их небольшая стратегия потерпела крах, даже несмотря на то, что к ним вскоре присоединились другие игроки. Метла Поттера, очевидно, совсем вышла из строя. Что было очень странно, учитывая то, что это (по слухам) была новенькая модель Нимбуса 2000.

— Опять строит из себя героиню уровня Гилдероя Локхарта, — с раздражением процедила Прюденс. Ей это поведение сестры ужасно не нравилось, потому что уж очень оно было чревато травмами и долгими посиделками в больничном крыле.

— Кстати, поговаривают, что Локхарт — шарлатан.

В таком случае, сравнение было ещё удачнее. Шарлатан, делающий всё, чтобы казаться лучше, чем он есть на самом деле, лишь бы хорошо выглядеть в глазах общества. Серенити отлично вписывалась в этот образ. Да и сама Прюденс, если подумать, тоже частенько этим грешила.

Наблюдая за сестрой сейчас, она улыбнулась, вспомнив её первый матч. Они обе были второкурсницами, Прюденс ещё не отказалась от стратегии «выучи-все-учебники-наизусть-чтобы-стать-лучшим-на-курсе», а Серенити… вела себя как обычно, в общем. Только немного волновалась оттого, что кроме уроков полётов у неё не было никакой базы, она не знала, чего именно ожидать от настоящей, не описанной в книжках игры в квиддич. Пробы в команду не считались. Её взяли только потому, что все остальные кандидаты были плохи. Настолько плохи, что капитан предпочёл иметь дело с той, кому отец навсегда запретил играть, чью метлу он сломал о колено в наказание за неподобающее поведение во время Церемонии Распределения. С той, с которой из-за этого можно было влипнуть в крупные неприятности.

Она вышла на поле с метлой из школьного инвентаря, уверяя всех, что «отделает гриффиндорцев даже на этой развалюхе». Только вот Прюденс ей обмануть не удалось: та прекрасно видела неуверенность в её глазах.

И Прю была абсолютно уверена в том, что руки у Серенити адски дрожали в тот момент, когда ей впервые передали квоффл. Она летела, как комета, прямо к воротам, иногда чудом уворачиваясь от бладжера или кого-то из противников, желающих преградить ей путь. Там её ждал Вуд, готовый отразить атаку. На какую-то безумную долю секунды Прюденс показалось, что первый же матч Серенити станет для неё отличным началом, принесёт ей первый триумф, после которого той захочется побеждать ещё и ещё. Только вот в решающий момент она не стала кидать квоффл в ворота, и даже не стала останавливаться, а влетела прямиком в Вуда. Вместе с мячом. В результате, обе метлы сломались, а Вуд с Ренни пролетели сквозь ворота и упали. Благо, газон был зачарован таким образом, чтобы любое приземление получилось мягким. Только Серенити всё равно упала в обморок, а гриффиндорский вратарь, судя по всему, получил психологическую травму.

Что, скорее всего, произошло прямо сейчас и с несчастным Поттером.

— Если Поттер преставится, я надеюсь, общество обвинит в этом Дамблдора, который и подарил ему метлу, и таким образом мир будет избавлен от обоих, — мечтательным тоном сказал Драко.

Его заявление по-настоящему шокировало Прюденс.

— То есть, это Дамблдор подарил Поттеру метлу?! Да ещё и такую дорогую? Это же просто абсурд! Невозможно!

— Возможно-возможно, — мрачным тоном заметил Драко, — Это мне Флитвик сказал. По-твоему, он стал бы лгать?

Внезапно, хаотичные движения метлы Поттера прекратились, а тот занял свою позицию и так быстро полетел в сторону трибун, что никто не смог за ним угнаться. Стало понятно сразу: если он заметил снитч, проигрыш команды Слизерина был обеспечен.

— Чего вы ждёте, балбесы?! — орал Драко, окончательно взбесившись, — ЗАБЕЙТЕ БЛАДЖЕР! ВАМ БИТЫ НЕ ДЛЯ СТИМУЛЯЦИИ ПРОСТАТЫ ВРУЧИЛИ!

В такие моменты он становился воистину невыносимым, даже хуже Серенити. Прюденс никогда не была в состоянии понять почему некоторые люди так сходили с ума, наблюдая за такой мелочью, как спортивная игра. Если азарт самих игроков ей ещё был понятен, то болельщики представляли для неё нечто совсем уж загадочное. Тем более, что их крики ни на что не влияли.

Бладжер всё-таки полетел в Поттера, но было слишком поздно: еле увернувшись от него, тот выпрямился и поднял кулак, в котором сжимал снитч. Всё было кончено. Слизерин проиграл.

— Ну и паршивая же игра была сегодня, — констатировал кто-то.

— А я вот никогда раньше не видел, чтобы снитч поймали так быстро.

— Поэтому я и говорю, что паршивая. И смотреть-то не на что было, зря из гостиной выходил. Лучше бы эссе по истории магии писал.

Было предельно ясно: если бы слизеринский ловец поймал снитч за такой же промежуток времени, никто бы и не стал жаловаться. Зелен виноград.

— Ну что, подождём Ренни здесь? — спросила Прюденс, обращаясь к брату.

— Нет, — кратко ответил тот, — Флинт наверняка надолго задержит команду на поле. Чтобы вдоволь наораться.

Некоторое время они молча шли в сторону замка, наблюдая за тем, как другие студенты переругивались друг с другом и иногда даже обменивались проклятиями, за что учителя постоянно снимали баллы, то с одного факультета, то с другого. Слизеринцы, при этом, вели себя максимально подло и мерзко.

— Идиоты они, — грустно вздохнула Прюденс, — У факультета и так дурная репутация, зачем им топить её ещё больше? Как они собираются нажить связи в будущем, если они даже не пытаются развить навык общения и вместо этого отталкивают от себя всех?

— Те, кого отталкивают потомки чистокровных семей, не имеют никакого шанса на то, чтобы в будущем стать кем-то значимым, — уверенно произнёс Драко. Похоже, проигрыш сборной сильно огорчил его, и вид у него был мрачный. Даже на жаркий спор настроения не нашлось.

— Так было в дни юности наших родителей. Но времена меняются, брат. А мы, Малфои, всегда были славны тем, что прекрасно адаптируемся к любым обстоятельствам.

— Ты задела важный пункт. Малфои. Не все слизеринцы, мы.

— Так почему бы нам не попытаться реабилитировать сейчас пострадавшую репутацию нашей семьи? Натянуть на себя маски благородства и добродушия и соответствовать им, чтобы вернуть себе то доверие и уважение, которым в обществе пользовались наши предки?

— А мы и реабилитируемся. Поверь мне, возможность обязательно представится. И для этого нам вовсе не понадобится плясать на задних лапах перед грязнокровками и осквернителями рода. Я довольно много времени провёл в кабинете отца и многое там услышал. Планируются воистину великие вещи, Прюденс, и когда эти планы реализуются, вам с Ренни не придётся больше строить из себя тошнотворных милашек. Вы наконец-то сможете быть собой.

От того мальчика, что кричал на трибунах и покрывал игроков ругательствами, не осталось и следа. Нет, конечно, Драко, бывало, и раньше пугал сестру своими речами о расовом превосходстве, но сейчас его слова прозвучали по-настоящему зловеще. Обещание справедливости и баланса, которое умный человек сразу же расшифровал бы, как предвестие скорой беды.

Может быть, это и было слишком самонадеянно с её стороны, но Прюденс никогда не считала себя глупой. Она прочитала достаточно книг о волшебном мире в период, предшествующий Первой Магической войне, чтобы понять: если люди с такими идеями захватят власть, весь волшебный мир рано или поздно обратится в прах.

— Поттера зря отправили жить с магглами. Это его испортило, и если у него до этого и были какие-то таланты, то соседство с родственниками со стороны матери явно лишило его их, — внезапно заявил Драко, очевидно, чтобы сменить тему, — Я бы на месте Дамблдора отдал его на воспитание Мракоборцам.

Прюденс хихикнула, попытавшись представить себе Гарри Поттера в роли эдакого «сына полка», а Грюма в роли его воспитателя, наставника. Отца, в конце-концов. Интересно, какой из него получился бы отец?

— Ты только представь, — мечтательным тоном продолжал брат, — Каким человеком вырос бы ребёнок, воспитанный в самом сердце Министерства Магии, и знающий его тайны лучше, чем свою вечернюю молитву.

По её коже пробежали мурашки. Нет, ей почему-то не хотелось думать о том, кем вырос бы человек, слышавший министерские интриги вместо сказок барда Бидля. Потому что на ум приходил только образ хитрого, умного и обаятельного, но беспринципного и жадного до власти подлеца. Иными словами, второй лорд Волдеморт, во всём превосходящий своего предшественника.

— Хватит меня пугать! — воскликнула Прюденс, когда они оба вошли в замок. В ответ на это Драко усмехнулся.

Она старательно отгоняла от себя этот страшный образ, всячески пытаясь закопать его под толстым слоем из других воспоминаний. Как раз кстати в памяти всплыл эпизод её допроса в день смерти Филча.

«Tu as ses yeux de chienne menteuse»…

— Да, кстати. Я хотела тебя кое о чём спросить. Возможно, тебе это покажется странным, но мне важно знать.

— Что именно? — нарочито вежливым тоном поинтересовался он, не забыв при этом приподнять одну бровь, как это делал Люциус в те минуты, когда вся его учтивость представляла из себя огромный замок, целиком построенный из иронии и сарказма. В общем, было легко догадаться, что вопрос, мучающий Прюденс, для Драко не представлял интереса априори.

— Ты помнишь, как выглядела тётя Белла?

Похоже, он ожидал услышать что угодно, но только не это, потому что в следующую секунду он выглядел так, как будто ему в лицо ударило заклятие Агуаменти.

— Конечно, помню! Как я могу забыть, как выглядит член моей семьи?! Малфой я или нет, в конце-то концов?

Ну разумеется, он помнил. Потому что, хоть саму Беллатрикс отправили в Азкабан ещё тогда, когда он был младенцем, в доме прекрасно сохранились её фотографии — как со школьных времён, так и более поздние, в составе Пожирателей Смерти, в свадебном платье, держащая в руках ребёнка, которому предстояло навсегда сгинуть в пучине войны. Драко любил рассматривать эти фотографии, иногда спрашивая себя, куда подевался загадочный кузен, а иногда просто пытаясь прикинуть, какой была на самом деле его тётя.

У Прюденс на этот счёт была более радикальная позиция: тётушка запытала людей до сумасшествия — следовательно она чистое зло, хуже Волдеморта. И ей вовсе не хотелось бы, чтобы люди ассоциировали её с Беллатрикс. Потому что одно такое сравнение заставило её почувствовать себя грязной. Повторять не хотелось, но всё же ей был важен ответ на вопрос. Важно было поговорить об этом именно с Драко, который уже сейчас мог бы процитировать любой отрывок из семейной хроники, и поэтому точно знал, насколько уместно такое сравнение.

— А почему ты спросила?

Они остановились как раз у портрета, который скрывал вход в гостиную Слизерина, пропустив внутрь несколько других студентов. Драко смотрела на сестру озадаченно, и та понимала почему: это был первый раз, когда она заговорила о Беллатрикс.

— Я просто хотела спросить, правда ли это, что я… что мы с Ренни похожи на неё. Мне кое-кто сказал, что сходство есть, и оно весьма… режет глаз.

Брат всмотрелся в её лицо с большей внимательностью, чем когда-либо, а потом крепко задумался. Похоже, несмотря на всё его хвастовство, память на лица у него была вовсе не такой хорошей. Он мог и забыть женщину с его любимых фотографий.

«Какое разочарование», — подумала девочка, а затем развернулась к портрету и прошептала пароль:

— Хелена.

— У вас глаза, как у неё, — произнёс вдруг Драко, отчего сердце Прюденс ушло в пятки, — И, кажется, форма подбородка почти та же, я точно не вспомню. Но обычно люди говорят, что вы похожи на маму. Не понимаю, кто стал бы проводить параллель с ней, пусть она и напрашивается. Должно быть, это был человек, который знал её очень хорошо... Настолько хорошо, что черты её лица до сих пор не покинули его памяти после стольких лет. Будь осторожна с тем, как ты выбираешь своих друзей, Прю. Я, конечно, всегда ратовал за полезные знакомства, но в её ближайшем окружении не было ни одного человека, который не отравлял бы реальность одним своим существованием.

Восхищение в голосе брата звучало как нечто совсем уж нездоровое, конечно, но Прюденс была крайне благодарна за предостережение. Она не видела от него такой заботы вот уже много лет...


	7. Culpam Revelio

Серенити напомнила сестре о проигранном пари тем же вечером, перед тем, как обе девочки легли спать. Последняя была готова локти грызть от отчаянья. Она и думать о нём забыла — что было и неудивительно, учитывая то, каким насыщенным выдался прошедший день. Сначала заснуть никак не получалось: долгое время она просто лежала на кровати, рассматривая каменный потолок, украшенный змеями, каждая из которых извивалась вокруг… кадуцея? Раньше Прюденс почему-то не замечала этих змеек. Теперь они вызывали ассоциации с маггловской медициной. Засыпая, она пообещала себе обязательно спросить у Снейпа, какое значение имеет этот символ в контексте магического мира. А во сне она видела себя ухаживающей за больными в Св. Мунго.

***

 

На протяжение следующих нескольких дней она пыталась выдумать более-менее перспективный план для воровства этого проклятого галстука, но в голову приходила только одна мысль: пробраться в Башню Гриффиндора, будучи невидимой. Другую идею — ту, что пришла ей в голову изначально — кражу прямо из раздевалки команды по квиддичу, она откинула сразу же. Это было слишком рискованно, даже для невидимого человека, сам Вуд вполне мог застать её на месте преступления. Да и стыдно было воровать прямо из-под его носа.

Для начала, конечно же, нужно было добиться эффекта невидимости, а это было очень сложно. Все мантии-невидимки, которыми обладал её отец, Министерство конфисковало и уничтожило сразу же после войны. Мало того, ему запретили добывать новые, и некоторое время в мэноре регулярно проводились обыски. И ни одна взятка не смогла заставить работников Министерства пересмотреть своё решение. Только время их успокоило. Впрочем, новые мантии всё равно были не нужны Люциусу Малфою, так что он больше не стал их покупать.

Так что одним из немногих доступных способов было Дезиллюминационное Заклинание — но оно было временным и могло подвести в самый неподходящий момент, да и потом, Прюденс банально не могла его сотворить. А она пыталась это сделать с тех самых пор, как при ней его на себе применил Перси Уизли. После одной из этих попыток ей даже пришлось отлежаться в больничном крыле.

В определённый момент ей захотелось спросить об этом заклинании профессора Флитвика, он просто не мог не помочь лучшей ученице на курсе выучить что-то новое. Драко рассмеялся сестре в лицо, когда она при нём высказала эту идею.

— Не забывай, ты — та же самая «лучшая ученица», которая вышла ночью на охоту за Уизли. Думаешь, учителя станут доверять тебе после твоей приятной ночной прогулки в компании будущего Министра Магии?

С уст Драко выражение «будущий Министр Магии» прозвучало, как издевательство, хоть он и слышал, как отец о нём отзывается. Как говорит, что «из всего выводка Уизлей» у этого больше всех шансов добиться успеха.

— Это была не ночная прогулка, — возмутилась Прюденс, чувствуя, что краснеет, — И вообще, профессор МакГоннагалл одобрила эту затею.

— Ага, скажи это Снейпу. В любом случае, твоя идея с Дезиллюминационным Заклинанием заранее обречена на провал. Это уровень П.А.У.К., тебе такое не под силу. Если тебе так захотелось выполнить условие пари (что я, к слову, не одобряю), я предлагаю другое решение.

— Какое именно?

— Я слышал, у Гарри Поттера есть мантия-невидимка. Раздобудь её — и весь замок у твоих ног.

— Гениальный план. И как я, по-твоему, это сделаю?

В ответ на это Драко пожал плечами.

— А ты одолжи её у него. Скажи, что она нужна тебе для того, чтобы украсть галстук Вуда для твоей сестры-фетишистки. Уверен, Поттер не сможет тебе отказать.

Судя по выражению лица Драко, он явно издевался.

***

 

Несколько позже, Прюденс вспомнила о том, что существует ещё один способ добиться нужного эффекта — помимо мантии-невидимки и Дезиллюминационного Заклинания. Пока она чистила котлы в кабинете зельеварения вместе с Эбигейл Саммерс (той девушкой, которую она встретила в лесу и которая сейчас до смерти ей надоела своим постоянным сморканием), взгляд её зацепился за надпись на доске.

«Зелье Невидимости, этап первый. Время приготовления — 1ч. 30мин.»

Прюденс всегда казалось, что почерк Снейпа — это нечто слишком прекрасное для этого мира. Сама она не смогла бы его сымитировать при всём желании, даже если бы от этого зависела её жизнь. Вообще, её собственный почерк был неуклюжим и детским, и никакие старания родителей, наказания и дисциплина не помогли ей исправить этот недостаток. И она из-за этого всегда чувствовала себя ущербной, особенно когда видела мелкий, элегантный почерк сестры. Хотя, конечно же, те вещи, которые она писала, навлекли на последнюю больше наказаний, чем когда-либо получали Прюденс и Драко, вместе взятые.

Мало того, в определённый момент отец девочек даже серьёзно задумался над тем, чтобы не отпускать Серенити в Хогвартс — по-крайней мере до тех пор, пока она не научилась бы сдерживать в себе поток неизвестно откуда выученных ругательств. Но Нарцисса отговорила его от этой идеи, сказав, что заточение сделает всё только хуже. Чтобы научиться адекватно вести себя в обществе, она должна была сначала увидеть это самое общество. Таким образом, к величайшему стыду всей её семьи — от первого известного предка до младшего брата — Серенити Малфой всё-таки решили отправить в школу…

«Зелье Невидимости, этап первый. Время приготовления — 1ч. 30мин» — надпись на доске привело её в чувства так же внезапно, как и погрузило в воспоминания.

Ну конечно! Зелье Невидимости! Вот он — самый надёжный билет в башню Гриффиндора! Его тоже изучали только на седьмом курсе и самостоятельно его приготовить у Прюденс не было никаких шансов, но его можно было заказать по почте. И никто бы никогда не проверил её посылку («Да пусть они только попробуют!»).

— Да, мисс Малфой, и доску нужно будет стереть, — внезапно прозвучал из-за её спины низкий голос Снейпа, — А так же нужно будет вымыть пол, а ингредиенты из шкафа — расставить в алфавитном порядке. Так что я бы на вашем месте в облаках не витал.

Прюденс глубоко вздохнула. И ей предстояло ходить на эти отработки весь год! Внезапно ей захотелось тоже начать плакать и шмыгать носом, как Эбигейл.

***

 

В тот день, когда Прюденс наконец решилась заказать зелье, молясь, чтобы её родители об этом не узнали, и прекрасно осознавая то, что молитвы её напрасны, первым уроком была Защита от Тёмных Искусств.

Она вошла в просторный и хорошо освещённый класс вслед за сестрой, и они обе заняли свои обычные места позади у непривычно тихих близнецов Уизли (должно быть, опыт той памятной ночи научил их держать языки за зубами). Дэвисы и Смиты сидели ещё ближе к учительскому столу. Так уж повелось у них на курсе — для близнецов был выделен отдельный ряд.

На сей раз, профессор Квиррелл пришёл на урок не один, а в сопровождении мадам Помфри, которая смотрела на него с открытой неприязнью.

— Мы что, будем практиковать на ней Непростительные? — шёпотом спросила Серенити, но Прюденс на неё шикнула.

В классе послышались другие шепотки — остальные студенты тоже делились своими версиями насчёт того, что должно было произойти.

— П-прошу соблюдать тишину, — приказал профессор и жестом пригласил мадам Помфри сесть за преподавательский стол, — К-как видите, мадам П-помфри была так любезна с-согласиться п-помочь мне с сегодняшним уроком. В-видите ли, с-сегодня я с вашего согласия п-применю на каждом из вас с-самое ужасное из всех заклинаний, когда-либо изобретённых ч-человечеством.

Прюденс и Серенити обменялись шокированными взглядами. Надо же, а ведь безумное предположение Ренни оказалось не так уж и далеко от правды! Но… речь просто не могла идти об одном из Непростительных, дирекция никогда бы не разрешила преподавателю пытать студентов. Дамблдор ещё не окончательно свихнулся. Да его бы за такое приговорили к пожизненному заключению в Азкабане, возможно даже без суда и следствия!

— Я з-знаю, о чём вы все подумали, — добавил Квиррелл, — Но н-нет, речь идёт не о з-заклятии К-круциатус.

Если бы взглядом можно было убить, мадам Помфри уже повязали бы и отправили бы прямиком в Азкабан.

— П-прежде, чем вы спросите: д-да, профессор Д-дамблдор одобрил моё р-решение познакомить вас с этим з-заклинанием.

Класс внимательно вслушался в слова профессора. Это был первый раз, когда от них требовалось участвовать в практическом уроке в качестве лабораторных мышей. Прюденс была возмущена самой этой идеей, хоть часть неё и жаждала наконец узнать, что это за заклинание и как оно действовало. В конце-концов, если Дамблдор одобрил это, то волноваться было не о чем.

— Но п-прежде, чем мы перейдём к с-самому з-заклинанию, мне х-хотелось бы задать вам вопрос: кто-нибудь из в-вас знает, к-какое воздействие оказывают д-дементоры на всех остальных волшебных с-существ?

Поднялось несколько рук, большинство из которых принадлежало детям из семей волшебников.

— Д-да, мисс Малфой? — Квиррелл обратился к Прюденс, но та уступила ответ своей сестре. Не слишком уж часто доводилось Серенити поднимать руку на уроке, да ещё и с такой уверенностью.

— Эмм… ну, дементоры питаются счастливыми воспоминаниями… существ, с которыми контактируют, оставляя за собой лишь отчаянье, ужас и, возможно, вину. Если человек слишком долго находится рядом с ними, его либо полностью уничтожают, поцеловав, либо он становится одним из них.

Серенити говорила с несвойственной ей стеснительностью. Прюденс прятала ухмылку в кулак: этим вечером она обязательно напомнит сестре о её неуверенности.

— Д-достаточно, мисс Малфой, — прервал её Квиррел, доставая волшебную палочку из внутреннего кармана мантии, — Д-десять баллов С-слизерину. Да, дементоры и в с-самом деле являются этакими ящиками П-пандоры, которые удерживают в с-себе всё самое светлое, а з-зло оставляют и иногда д-даже приумножают. Н-но знаете, почему я вас о них спросил? П-потому что з-аклинание, которое мы будем изучать с-сегодня, имеет п-примерно такой же эффект, к-как и присутствие д-дементора. Г-лавное отличие состоит в том, что эффект этот чувствует лишь т-тот, на кого з-заклинание наложили, т-тогда как дементоры н-негативно влияют на всех. Т-так что для п-психологических пыток гораздо удобнее использовать его, ч-чем привести дементора.

В классе воцарилось напряжение. Должно быть, каждый спрашивал себя, а зачем это профессор Квиррелл собирался применить на них это заклинание? И какого Мордреда Дамблдор это одобрил?

«Отец узнает об этом», — подумала Прюденс и громко фыркнула.

— О, поверьте, я п-прекрасно понимаю ваше возмущение. Н-но очень скоро вы поймёте, что п-прежде чем научиться з-защищать себя от других волшебных существ, в-вы должны победить самого с-страшного своего в-врага — с-собственное подсознание.

Прю закатила глаза. Она никогда не была в состоянии понять людей, которые вечно жаловались на какие-то внутренние барьеры и невозможность их преодолеть. Такие люди, по её мнению, всего лишь жаждали к себе внимания, но были недостаточно умны для того, чтобы привлечь его другим образом, кроме бесконечного нытья и просьб о сочувствии. Так что и в борьбе с собственным подсознанием она не видела никакого смысла.

Но ход был очень дамблдоровским. Она бы не удивилась, если бы к концу урока всё свелось к знаменитой «силе любви», над которой не посмеялся только ленивый.

— Ч-чем лучше вы будете знать с-собственную ахиллесову пяту, т-тем выше шанс т-того, что вами не смогут манипулировать с п-помощью давления на чувство вины, и может б-быть даже окажетесь на ш-шаг ближе к тому, чтобы н-научиться противостоять з-заклинанию Империус.

После того, как эта фраза прозвучала, в классе опять поднялось несколько рук.

— Да, м-мистер Джордан?

Ли чуть не подпрыгивал на месте, чем и привлёк внимание профессора.

— Я… эмм… хотел спросить, а когда мы начнём изучать Непростительные Заклинания?

— К-когда я захочу оказаться в Азкабане, — приподняв бровь, ответил профессор, — А вообще, их изучают на ш-шестом курсе, а к т-тому времени м-меня наверняка с вами уже не будет.

Если Квиррелл и ожидал, что кто-нибудь из класса выразит надежду на то, что в его случае проклятие одного года на посту не оправдается и он останется преподавать дальше, то его ожидало разочарование, потому что никто даже бровью не дёрнул. Во-первых, люди уже привыкли к тому, что профессора по Защите от Тёмных Искусств меняются чаще, чем мировоззрение Корнелиуса Фаджа, а во-вторых, бесконечные заикания профессора уже всех достали и студенты были только рады от него избавиться.

— Н-надо добавить, что вы имеете п-полное право отказаться от участия в с-сегодняшнем практическом уроке, и я д-даже почти не расстроюсь, если им р-решат воспользоваться все. Н-но для тех из вас, кто достаточно с-силён духом, чтобы пойти на этот эксперимент, я и п-привёл сюда мадам Помфри, которая с р-радостью угостит успокоительным зельем л-любого, кому оно п-понадобится.

Сказав это, профессор указал на медсестру, которой самой не помешало бы принять успокоительных. Потому что она была в ярости.

— Не искушай их, Квиринус, — процедила она, а затем добавила, обращаясь уже к классу: — Дети, не позволяйте ему собой манипулировать. Отказываться от участия в этом цирке с конями — абсолютно нормально. Никто не посчитает вас трусами, если вы это сделаете.

Но мадам Помфри своим заявлением только усугубила ситуацию, потому что слова её возымели обратный эффект. Поняв это, профессор Квиррелл самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Итак, кто п-первый выйдет вперёд, чтобы посмотреть на с-себя изнутри?

Вызвались многие, в том числе Серенити. Прюденс же предпочла воздержаться и сначала понаблюдать за тем, как отреагируют на это заклинание её однокурсники. Но профессор поднял с места Фреда (или Джорджа) Уизли и указал ему на место, где он должен стоять, чтобы его мог видеть весь класс.

— Мистер Уизли, в-встаньте вон там. Г-готовы? Итак… Culpam Revelio!

Луч чёрного света вылетел из палочки и ударил парня в самый центр груди. Он вздрогнул. Улыбка медленно сползала с его лица, оставив место болезненному выражению. Вскоре Уизли прикрыл лицо руками.

— Нет, Рон, не бери его, положи на место, не бери, это опасно, Рон, не надо, — приговаривал он каким-то разбитым голосом.

— Фините Инкантатем, — произнесла мадам Помфри, а потом подозвала Уизли к себе, — Достаточно с вас на сегодня, идите сюда, я налью вам зелья.

Пытаясь отвертеться от настойчивой мадам Помфри, Фред (или Джордж) бросил мимолётный взгляд на своего брата. Стало ясно одно: что бы ни произошло с Роном, в этом были виноваты оба близнеца. И чувство вины у них было одно на двоих. Кто бы мог подумать, что они вообще были способны его испытать?

Тишина, воцарившаяся в классе после того, как Уизли вернулся на своё место, была головокружительной и давящей, как после взрыва. У каждого на уме вертелась одна мысль: сегодня наружу всплывёт много тайн. Многие из тех, кому не терпелось выйти вперёд, передумали.

— М-молодец, мистер Уизли. Я в-высоко ценю вашу х-храбрость. Пятьдесят баллов Гриффиндору.

Услышав это, мадам Помфри окончательно взбесилась:

— Хватит их искушать, негодяй!

— Искушение с-студентов — единственное хобби, к-которое можно с-себе позволить в этом мрачном м-месте. Так что п-прошу не мешать, — со скучающим видом заметил профессор.

Прюденс могла бы поклясться, что услышала, как мадам Помфри пробормотала что-то про жалобу в совет попечителей. Поднятую руку сестры она заметила лишь тогда, когда стало слишком поздно.

— П-поразительная храбрость, — прокомментировал Квиррелл, подойдя к ней, — Я, если честно, н-не ожидал т-такого от с-слизеринца. Л-любой другой слизеринец п-предпочёл бы остаться на своём м-месте, тем более увидев н-на примере мистера Уизли, к-как действует это заклинание. Н-но только не мисс М-малфой. Она безрассудна, как сам Г-гриффиндор. Кстати, а вы знали, что это он изобрёл это заклинание? И его п-первым испытуемым с-стал он сам!

«Ну всё», печально подумала Прюденс, «Теперь она в его руках». Она могла бы поспорить на что угодно, что Квиррелл слышал об их церемонии Распределения, о том, как сильно Ренни мечтала попасть в Гриффиндор, и теперь играл на этом. Мерзавец.

Серенити встала перед всем классом с гордо приподнятой головой. Это был её час триумфа.

— Вообще-то, профессор, мне бояться и нечего. Я ни о чём в этой жизни не жалею. Я всего лишь избалованный ребёнок, выращенный в аквариуме.

— Л-ладно, сейчас мы п-посмотрим, насколько в-ваши слова с-соответствуют п-правде. Culpam Revelio!

Как и в случае с Уизли, самодовольное выражение сразу же покинуло лицо Серенити. Несколько мгновений её лицо не выражало ничего, кроме недоумения. А потом её взгляд стал взволнованным, она быстро переводила его из одной стороны класса в другую, медленно качала головой, будто бы не желая верить в то, что видит.

Вскоре выражение её лица опять сменилось, а во взгляде её читался животный страх. И класс наполнился её истошным воплем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я, если что, не придерживаюсь идей своего персонажа. Обесценивание чужих проблем - ебанина лютая.


	8. Интермедия н.3 - Стремление к правде

Капля крови, добавленная в кипящее зелье, быстро придало ему серебристый цвет — тот самый, который оно принимало при полной готовности. Вообще-то Веритасерум — самая мощная сыворотка правды — был бесцветен и намного более эффективен чем то, что готовилось сейчас, но Эбигейл не могла себе позволить ничего лучшего из имеющихся при ней ингредиентов. Чёрт, она даже свою школьную форму купила из лавки старьёвщика, за деньги, выделенные ей из хогвартского Фонда помощи сиротам. Какие уж там дорогие ингредиенты! В любом случае, сейчас она не смогла бы их достать даже если у неё имелась бы нужная сумма для их покупки.

В нормальных условиях зелье должно было вариться полдня и настояться две недели — ни минуты больше, ни минуты меньше. Но капля крови ускорила процесс так сильно, что он занял не более десяти минут.

Было ли что-то особенное именно в её крови или же такой особенностью обладала кровь всех волшебников, Эбигейл не знала, но собиралась однажды это выяснить опытным путём. Конкретно сейчас для этого не было времени.

Впервые эту особенность она обнаружила на четвёртом курсе, после того как в спешке порезала палец об острый край учебника: Снейп велел студентам сварить Антидот от Обычных Ядов за минимальный временной отрывок. Того, кто закончил бы последним, ожидала неделя отработок. Так Эбби и умудрилась порезаться, а кровь её полилась в котёл и она из-за этого испугалась так, что её чуть наизнанку не вывернуло. Ей казалось, что зелье безвозвратно испорчено. Однако мало того, что оно было идеально, так ещё и завершено в первые полчаса.

Однако для того, чтобы этот метод подействовал нормально, нужно было тщательно соблюдать инструкции по приготовлению зелья. Как-то раз Эбигейл добавила в своё зелье против кашля больше ножек скарабея, чем нужно, и в конце-концов у неё получился яд Уидосорос, что повергло Снейпа в глубокий шок. Он посмотрел на неё так, как будто видел впервые, пробормотал что-то вроде «это невозможно» и спросил, что она сделала. Потому что обычно этому яду нужно было настояться полгода. Но Эбби отказалась отвечать. В итоге профессор отнял у неё котёл с зельем, а у факультета — пятьдесят баллов. Типичный Снейп.

С тех самых пор Эбигейл пообещала себе никогда больше не пользоваться этим в школе. Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-либо об этом узнал. Потому если бы это оказалось особенностью только её крови, на неё наверняка объявили бы охоту.

Но сейчас, когда ей непременно нужно было узнать, не был ли профессор Квиррелл причастен к смерти дедушки Аргуса и какие цели он преследовал, каждая секунда была ценна. Потому что каждая секунда, проведённая в неведении, причиняла ей невыносимую боль.

Она осторожно погасила огонь и подождала пока зелье остынет, чтобы потом наполнить им флакончик, который стащила из кабинета зельеварения, пока отбывала там наказание. А котёл с зельем спрятала в единственный свободный шкаф, прикрыв старым учебником.

Эбигейл покинула кабинет завхоза с таким ощущением, как будто только что совершила страшное преступление. Ей было невероятно больно стоять там и заниматься своими делами, как будто ничего не произошло, осквернять этим место, в котором ещё ощущалось его присутствие, место, куда забывчивый домашний эльф всё ещё приносил по вечерам чай с печеньем, место, где миссис Норрис всегда могла скрыться от преследователей. Она чувствовала себя виноватой за это, но иного выбора не было — лучшего места для сокрытия таких вещей, как тайно приготовленная сыворотка правды, придумать было невозможно.

Единственной преградой, стоявшей у неё на пути, были учителя, которые всё ещё патрулировали в коридорах, и могли доставить кучу неприятностей.

Но результат стоил усилий. В случае успеха, Эбигейл узнала бы точно, был ли Квиррелл убийцей или нет. Она всем сердцем надеялась на то, что её опасения не подтвердятся. Потому что если бы они подтвердились, назревала новая проблема: её любовь к убийце человека, который был ей чуть ли не членом семьи. Ведь она любила его, любила так сильно, сильнее, чем когда-либо была способна любить себя саму.

И ей очень хотелось бы знать, не стоило ли ей начать проклинать себя за эту любовь.

Именно это и побудило её пойти на сегодняшнюю серию безрассудных поступков, которая должна была завершиться добавлением зелья в кубок профессора Квиррелла. И, как ни странно, эта часть оказалась самой лёгкой из всех: пробраться на кухню не стоило никаких усилий, тем более хаффлпаффцу. А хаффлпаффцам домашние эльфы доверяли диже больше, чем всем остальным студентам. Они разрешали им помогать себе при готовке, давали доступ ко всем столам, даже к тем, еда с которых позже должна была быть перенесена в Большой Зал, причём именно в том расположении, в котором находилось на кухне. Тот факт, что никто до этого своим положением не воспользовался, чтобы над кем-то подшутить, на самом деле многое говорил о Хаффлпаффе как о факультете.

«У меня нет выбора», — напоминала себе Эбигейл, помогая Питтсу расставить подносы с сэндвичами, — «Я должна использовать это зелье».


	9. Раскрываются тайны

«У меня нет выбора, я должна использовать это зелье», думала Прюденс, наблюдая за тем, как её сестра лежала неподвижно на своей койке в больничном крыле, и притворялась, что спит. Безумная выходка с кражей галстука точно развеселила бы её.

— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — сказала она наконец, — Можешь повернуться ко мне и поговорить со мной: я не стану донимать тебя расспросами, если тебе этого не захочется.

Серенити поняла, что ломать комедию больше не имеет смысла, и резко, с таким видом, будто делает сестре великое одолжение, повернулась к ней. Глаза её были красными и мокрыми, а лицо покрылось уродливыми розовыми пятнами, как это обычно бывало с ними обеими после плача.

— А я знаю, что ты именно за этим и пришла, — промямлила Ренни, — Должно быть, тебе показалось странным, что у меня есть секреты, которые не знаешь даже ты.

Отрицать не было смысла: Прюденс действительно шокировал тот факт, что, как оказалось, существовал один аспект жизни сестры, о котором она не догадывалась. И она испытывала по этому поводу лёгкое чувство обиды — они ведь были близнецами и могли доверять друг другу целиком и полностью. По-крайней мере, это она так думала.

Она не стала отвечать на упрёк сестры. Та одарила её странным взглядом.

— Знаешь, — продолжила Ренни, — Я всё-таки расскажу тебе, в чём дело. До сегодняшнего дня, этот эпизод затаился глубоко в моей памяти и если иногда и всплывал наружу, то только в виде невнятных снов и коротких вспышек страха и презрения к себе самой. Я всегда подозревала, что со мной что-то не так, но я никогда не знала точно, что именно. Но это мордредово заклинание пробудило это во мне. Оно открыло дверь, которую я когда-то заперла и ключ от которой выбросила к Моргановой бабушке.

Прюденс никогда раньше не слышала, чтобы её сестра говорила таким пустым голосом. Серенити, которая всегда была такой позитивной, светлой и невесомой, как лучик солнца! Вопреки сложному характеру и склонности к разрушениям и брани, она была душой семьи, той, что всегда согревала остальных своим теплом. По сути, Прю и Ренни казались диаметральными противоположностями, при всей их внешней схожести. Если первая в своей апатии выглядела почти мёртвой, то вторая была самой жизнью.

Ренни иногда даже шутила, что её-то мать родила по-настоящему, а Прюденс появилась на свет с помощью заклинания Джеминио.

Сейчас же девочка, лежащая на койке, была лишь бледной тенью Серенити Малфой.

— Ч-что случилось? — почти шёпотом спросила Прю.

Ренни тяжко вздохнула. Ей понадобилось некоторое время, прежде чем решиться и ответить. Но когда она это сделала, то рассказ её получился длинным — и ужасным настолько, что в него не хотелось верить. Разум отказывался воспринимать его как правду.

И тем не менее, она не могла лгать. Только не таким голосом, только не с таким выражением лица.

— Когда нам обеим было по три года, а Драко только-только исполнялся годик, у меня часто случались бессонницы. Кроме этого, у меня в тот период случались неконтролируемые вспышки магии. Не знаю, помнишь ли ты или говорила ли тебе мама, но меня с этой проблемой даже в Св.Мунго водили. Потому что в этом возрасте такие вспышки — это чертовски ненормально. Мне даже зелье прописали, горькое такое, противное на вкус, да и по цвету мало чем отличалось от гноя бубонтюбера. Однажды я лишь притворилась, что выпила его, а сама вылила в ближайшую вазу с цветами. Поэтому у меня тогда и случилась та вспышка. И пришлась она как раз на бессонную ночь. Я разнесла к дементорам стенку и выбралась из кроватки, а потом вышла из комнаты. Мне захотелось пойти во двор поиграть с павлинами. Но из дома я так и не вышла: дверь в салон была приоткрыта, и оттуда доносились женские крики. Первой моей мыслью было, что это кричит мама, что с ней случилось что-то плохое. Я хотела, чтобы она перестала кричать, потому что от её криков мне становилось страшно. Но подойдя ближе к двери и присмотревшись повнимательнее, я заметила, что это не мама, а какая-то другая женщина. Волосы у неё были тоже светлыми, но… короче. Он называл её Марлин, спрашивал, где спрятались Поттеры, направлял на неё палочку, а она кричала, плакала, и извивалась на полу, как змея. Это было ужасно.

По мере того, как Серенити говорила, Прюденс всё сильнее мрачнела. Она прекрасно понимала, кто такой этот «он». Её просто шокировал тот факт, что её отец привёл этого монстра в их дом, позволил ему там пытать людей. Но — с другой стороны — разве у него был выбор?

— В какой-то момент она заметила меня. Её лицо было исцарапано и окровавлено. А глаза… видела бы ты её глаза, Прю! Взглядом она указала мне на дверь. Но я не понимала, чего она от меня хотела. Более того, я не могла понять, чего от неё хотел он. И почему он стоял и смотрел, как она мучается. Я не могла понять, что это именно он её и мучает. Я крикнула ему помочь женщине, потому что ей плохо. Он развернулся ко мне и расхохотался — хохот у него был самый обычный, как у нормального человека. И выглядел бы он, как нормальный человек, не будь его глаза красными, как кровь. Марлин попыталась напасть на него сзади, но он оказался быстрее. Один взмах волшебной палочкой — и она растянулась на полу, чтобы уже больше никогда не встать. Но я всё ещё не осознавала, что происходит. И вместо того, чтобы заорать во весь голос, продолжала на него пялиться. А он… взял меня на руки и положил обратно в кроватку. Починил её, поцеловал меня в лоб и пожелал спокойной ночи. А затем прошептал одно слово…

— Обливиэйт, — дополнила Прюденс каким-то чужим голосом.

— Да.

На долю секунды наступила полная тишина. Девочки просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, не понимая, что нужно говорить дальше. А потом Прюденс опомнилась.

— И почему ты ощущаешь вину? Это просто смешно, ты не могла ничего сделать, чтобы помешать ему!

— Когда он уложил меня спать, он показался мне хорошим! — крикнула Ренни, почти плача, — Хорошим, Прю, после того, что я видела!

— Тебе было три года! И ты ничего не понимала!

— Но должна была! Потому что всё, что я тогда увидела, указывало на то, что ему нельзя доверять.

Прюденс прижала сестру к себе и зарылась пальцами в её короткие волосы.

— Этот эпизод всё равно ничего не поменял, — прошептала она Ренни на ухо, — Никому не интересны страсти, бушующие в душе у трёхлетних детей. Потому что они меняют привязанности, как колготки. И это нормально.

Но Серенити никак не хотела успокаиваться; она вся дрожала, и казалось, была готова вот-вот расплакаться. Прю начала гладить её по волосам, как делала всегда, когда она была чем-то расстроена.

От этого занятия её прервала ворвавшаяся в палату мадам Помфри.

— Если вы не поторопитесь, мисс Малфой, то можете опоздать на завтрак.

Прюденс резко вскочила со стула.

— Не смей больше заморачиваться на эту тему, ясно тебе? — угрожающим тоном сказала она сестре. В ответ та лишь закатила глаза.

— Да иди ты уже. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Я этим же вечером вернусь в гостиную, обещаю.

Прю покинула больничное крыло с тяжёлым камнем на душе.

***

 

Завтрак в то утро выдался кошмарным. И это не только с точки зрения Прюденс, которая была целиком и полностью сконцентрирована на урагане в своей душе. Другие студенты тоже подавали признаки недовольства.

Банкет начался с директорской речи, произнесённой в честь Филча, которого должны были похоронить на следующей неделе.

— Что?! Только сейчас?! — с удивлением и ужасом воскликнул Драко. Все остальные слизеринцы были, очевидно, так же шокированы.

Прюденс стало плохо, как только она попыталась представить, в каком состоянии находился сейчас труп. Старый завхоз и при жизни выглядел весьма неприятно, а уж спустя столько времени после смерти… Не существовало такого заклинания, которое смогло бы помешать мёртвому телу разлагаться, так что они наверняка держали его где-то в холоде. Но всё равно думать об этом было как-то мерзко.

После досконального изучения трупа, министерские криминалисты пришли к выводу, что Филча убил внезапный всплеск магии (Прюденс вздрогнула, вспомнив о том, что ей совсем недавно рассказывала сестра). Она также вспомнила, что читала когда-то о подобных случаях. На самом деле, в сквибах существовала магия, но для них она была лишь чем-то вроде маггловской бомбы замедленного действия. Рано или поздно, мощный всплеск магии убивал её пассивного носителя.

Поэтому Филч ненавидел волшебников. Он им завидовал. И Прюденс могла бы поклясться, что завидовал он не столько самой способности колдовать, сколько тому, что для них наличие магии в организме не смертельно. Зачем же в таком случае он приговорил себя самого к пожизненному заточению в Хогвартсе? Неужто полагал, что Дамблдор рано или поздно найдёт решение для его проблемы? Если так, то очень даже зря. Дамблдор всегда был великим волшебником, но тем не менее он был всего лишь человеком. А законы магии — не Геллерт Гриндельвальд, их так просто на лопатки не положишь. («Странное сравнение, Ренни бы понравилось»).

Сквибы, насколько помнила Прю, рождались особенно часто в тех семьях, которые устраивали межродственные браки, чтобы «сохранить чистоту крови». Она была очень рада тому, что в её собственной семье помешательство на так-называемой «чистой крови» была не более, чем маской. На самом деле, один раз в четыре поколения мужчина из семьи Малфой брал себе в жёны девушку из маггловской семьи. Конечно, рассматривались только кандидатуры француженок из так-называемого «высшего общества», но это всё равно было чем-то невероятным для консервативного общества Магической Британии. Поговаривали, что Друэллу Блэк погубил шок от осознания того, за кого она выдала свою младшую дочь.

Сейчас, думая о том, скольких бед помогла избежать предусмотрительность её предков, Прюденс ощутила острый прилив благодарности.

… Сидящий рядом с ней Драко бросал полные отвращения взгляды в свою тарелку и ничего не ел. Очевидно, речь директора полностью уничтожила его аппетит.

… Драко, которому повезло родиться полноценным. Как и его сёстрам.

Серенити… О, Мерлин, Серенити…

Нет, воровство галстука точно помогло бы её развеселить. Хотя бы на время.

Зелье Невидимости, Зелье Невидимости…

***

 

У выхода из Большого Зала, как обычно, сформировалась невообразимая толкучка. Ни старосты, ни учителя так и не смогли найти решения для этой проблемы, сколько они не пытались группировать студентов по колонам. В конце концов, все попытки прекратились, а проклятия, незаметно наложенные теми, кому делать нечего, друг на друга, стали своего рода традицией.

На сей раз Прюденс не успела выбежать из Зала в числе первых, так что пришлось ей стоять в толпе первокурсников, рядом со своим братом, Гарри Поттером и его друзьями — рыжим мальчиком из семьи Уизли и миловидной темнокожей девочкой. Прюденс слышала, что её имя — Гермиона. Её звали, как дочь Елены Прекрасной. У матери этой девочки явно не было комплекса неполноценности.

— Грязнокровка, — прошептал Драко, заметив, на кого уставилась сестра.

Да, и об этом она тоже была наслышана.

— Минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора, Поттер, — послышался сзади голос профессора Снейпа, — За то, что вы так бессовестно загораживаете выход, мешая всем пройти.

Выговор был настолько несправедлив, что даже Драко покоробило. Прюденс подумала было заступиться, но Поттеру это было не нужно — он и сам прекрасно за себя заступался.

— На этот раз вы нашли очень слабый повод для того, чтобы снять с меня баллы, профессор. Так вся школа поняла, что любого другого на моём месте вы бы и не стали задевать. Потому что ко мне вы испытываете особый вид ненависти.

Интересно, долго ли он задумывался над этой ремаркой? В любом случае, Снейпа она разозлила. Судя по всему, его разозлило бы даже согласие со своими словами, если бы оно исходило от Поттера.

— Не обольщайся, Поттер. В тебе нет ничего особенного, и я точно не стал бы выделять тебя из толпы, если бы твоя мать предпочла меня этому болвану Джеймсу. Тем более, что умственные способности ты явно унаследовал от папаши: свои домашние задания ты выполняешь так отвратительно, что я порой вынужден сильно завышать тебе оценку. За красивые глаза, буквально. Взял бы пример с мисс Грейнджер, она пишет такие эссе, что их можно легко выдать за курсовую работу и при нужной подготовке с отличием защитить в Министерстве Магии. Ей я, наоборот, балл всегда занижаю, потому что считаю, что это пойдёт на пользу её самооценке.

Все, кто услышал слова профессора (а таких было довольно много) повернули к нему головы и уставились на него с шокированными выражениями на лицах. Но ни одно выражение лица не было столь же незабываемым, как у Поттера. Потому что он выглядел так, как будто ему в лицо вылился гной бубонтюбера.

Конкуренцию ему, пожалуй, мог составить только сам Снейп. Было очевидно, что он прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, что говорил, но не мог останавливаться. Похоже, кто-то умудрился напоить его сывороткой правды.

«…и это его, мастера зелий!» — удивилась Прюденс. Это происшествие окончательно закрепило её убеждение в том, что правы были её мама и Грюм, когда предупреждали о том, что нужно быть осторожнее с тем, что ешь и пьёшь. В конце-концов, сыворотка правды — это ещё не самое худшее, что может попасть в еду или напиток. Никто не был застрахован от такого.

И даже Снейп по невнимательности попался в такой капкан. Прюденс подумала, что ему крупно повезло, что ему подлили не яд.

Судя по лицу профессора, сам он явно считал иначе.

— А как написала эссе я? — с непритворным любопытством поинтересовалась Прюденс. Она давно мечтала узнать результаты своей последней работы, и возможность представилась просто идеальная. Тем более, что если бы он похвалил её, находясь под действием зелья (как чуть ранее случилось с то ли сияющей от счастья, то ли кипящей от возмущения Гермионой Грейнджер), она бы в очередной раз доказала всей школе, на что способна.

Вот только судьба распорядилась иначе.

— Омерзительно, — ответил профессор, одарив её полным ненависти взглядом, — За такую работу гриффиндорец получил бы «тролля», вне зависимости от красоты глаз. Но я поставил тебе высший балл, потому что с нынешней зарплатой я не могу позволить себе лишиться ежемесячной взятки, что присылает мне по почте твой отец.

В эту минуту Прюденс почувствовала, как всё её прежнее восприятие мира обращается в прах, а её мечтам о нормальных отношениях с окружающими наступает конец. Неужели всё то, чем она себя считала до этого, было фальшью?

Потеряв равновесие, она упала на человека, стоящего слева от неё. Это оказался профессор Квиррелл. Он помог ей подняться и спросил, всё ли с ней в порядке, и не нужно ли ему сводить её в больничное крыло? Она покачала головой, пока взгляд её был всё ещё направлен на Снейпа, который был в бешенстве.

— Если я узнаю, какой негодяй подлил мне в еду сыворотку правды, я… сниму очень много баллов с его факультета, а затем попытаюсь сделать всё, чтобы добиться его исключения, в чём вряд ли преуспею, потому что директор — козёл.

***

 

— Я отказываюсь признавать своим деканом слюнтяя, который днём притворяется нормальным, а по ночам разводит сопли над памятью о дохлой грязнокровке, — на всю гостиную провозгласил Драко. Слизеринцы поддержали его дружным гиканьем.

Прюденс, которая и так чувствовала себя из рук вон плохо после сегодняшних происшествий, представила то, как он говорит нечто подобное же, но уже о ней («Я отказываюсь признавать своей сестрой дуру, которая днём ведёт себя, как нормальный человек, а по ночам грезит об отношениях с осквернителем крови»), и поняла, что ей сейчас стоило бы пожалеть Снейпа, почувствовать солидарность с ним. Но ничего подобного она, естественно, не ощутила. Слишком уж она ненавидела декана. Особенно после того, что он сказал ей после завтрака.

Ренни сидела возле камина и осторожно подстригала свои волосы. Она всегда носила их короткими, но с тех пор, как им рассказали на первом уроке полётов, что длинные волосы увеличивают риск упасть и разбиться насмерть, на голове у неё красовался неизменный «ёж» — прямо как у самой мадам Хуч. И так как волосы у волшебников росли очень быстро, ей приходилось их подстригать дважды в неделю.

— Вот только не смей кидать их в камин! — воскликнул Драко, увидев, чем она занимается, — А то в прошлый раз, когда ты это сделала, запах стоял жуткий.

(А какой жуткой была гримаса Снейпа, когда он зашёл вечером в гостиную, чтобы отчитать провинившихся!)

Ренни молча закончила своё дело, а затем собрала волосы в кучу, направила на них палочку и прошептала «Эванеско». Прюденс смотрела сквозь неё — смотрела, но не видела. Глаза её затуманила пелена мрачных мыслей.

Всю свою жизнь она гордилась своими результатами по учёбе. Она гордо приподнимала голову, когда её хвалили учителя, будто бы демонстрируя однокурсникам, кто здесь самый лучший и самый способный. С той же самодовольной миной она вызывалась помогать тем, кто не справлялся с заданной в классе работой… Кидалась советами насчёт того, как можно легко и просто добиться тех же результатов, что и она.

Только вот Прюденс понятия не имела, что весь секрет её успеха состоял в одном: в деньгах и манипуляциях её отца. Они открывали перед ней, её братом и её сестрой все мыслимые и немыслимые двери, большинство из которых были недоступны ребятам, которые заслужили бы высоких должностей и прочих привилегий в куда большей мере, чем они. Сколько же настоящих талантов гнило в безвестности из-за отсутствия возможностей пробиться! А она… они…

Теперь ей наконец-то стало ясно, почему никто из однокурсников её добрым словом не поминал — мало того, что её распределили на факультет с самой паршивой репутацией, так она ещё и являлась (и то, в лучшем случае!) той самой посредственностью, которая в будущем займёт высокий чин, тогда как большинство из них пойдёт торговать котлами в Косом Переулке. Мир до ужаса несправедлив, и она, Прюденс Малфой, сама того не желая, стала причиной некоторых из творящихся в нём несправедливостей.

По-крайней мере, сейчас она точно знала, как избавиться от отработок у Снейпа — она могла просто пригрозить ему послать отцу с просьбой прекратить высылать ему взятки, если тот её не освободит. Снейп и в самом деле нуждался в деньгах, поэтому он бы не стал и пытаться сопротивляться шантажу.

Драко перевёл взгляд от одной сестры к другой.

— Видимо, с вами мне говорить сегодня бесполезно. Какие-то вы обе подавленные, — прокомментировал он, а затем подозвал к себе однокурсников, — Пойдём в спальню, ребят, я покажу вам одно клёвое заклинание, которое я выучил этим летом…

— Если кто-нибудь пострадает, я расскажу директору, что это твоя вина, — предупредила его Прюденс, но он притворился, что не услышал её, и удалился. А за ним последовали все его однокурсники. Остальные тоже вскоре разошлись по своим спальням.

— Я могла бы, кстати, донести ему и о том, что сделал сегодня профессор Квиррелл, — добавила она, оставшись наедине с сестрой.

Услышав это, Серенити громко фыркнула.

— Ты вообще внимательно слушала сегодняшний урок? Нам прямо сказали, что Дамблдор одобрил эту затею. К тому же, мне чертовски НЕ хотелось бы, чтобы у Квиррелла были проблемы из-за меня. Потому что-то, что я увидела сегодня, наполнила мою жизнь смыслом, напомнило о том, почему я так хочу бороться против того зла, что Тёмный Лорд оставил после себя. Почему я ненавижу идеи, которые нам внушают чуть ли не с самого рождения. Потому что ему было насрать, кого убивать, ему было насрать на наше мировоззрение и идеалы, насрать на магглорождённых и чистокровных. Ему просто нужна была власть. И он использовал наши же сраные убеждения для того, чтобы манипулировать нами. Это — наша слабость как общества, от которой мы должны избавиться, если не хотим нового Тёмного Лорда.

«Вырезать бы некоторые слова — и получится типичная речь очередного кандидата в Министры», — устало подумала Прюденс.

И обе они замолчали, и погрузились в ещё более глубокое уныние. Перспектива украсть этот чёртов галстук никогда не казалась более заманчивой...

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик выкладывался и в моём профиле на фикбуке.


End file.
